Return to the Leaf
by EndlesslyxForever
Summary: Hinata is back to the village after four long years and she's brought along with her some company! Surely a lot of things have changed. Not only does Hinata has to struggle so her family can accept her now, but will she have to fight for the love of her life too? What will happen now that she's returned? Did Sakura get away with her plans? Did Naruto forget his promise to Hinata?
1. Anxious Return

Hey guys, welcome to my story! Well first of all thank you for taking your time and coming over to read my story, I promise you won't be disappointed. Basically this story is a continuation of MomoHinaChan's story Love and Hate, which is a very good story so make sure you go and check it out. If not here's a brief summary, basically Love and Hate is the story that happens right after the Pain Arch and Hinata's love confession. Naruto goes and visits Hinata to the hospital and he just basically lets her down, saying things like hes not ready for love and all that. Then he leaves again on a trip for 3 years and comes back again, but this time he has a certain girl in mind. Naruto basically started thinking about Hinata a lot ever since he was on his way back, but because of the way he let her down years ago a lot of Hinata's friends don't want him near her. But time passes and they eventually fall for each other and they start dating. Everything is going great until a certain pink haired kunoichi takes interest in the village hero and Hinata has now to deal with a new obstacle. It wasn't until a certain party that everyone mistook sake for water and ended up drunk. And well things happened... The next morning Hinata found herself next to Naruto naked and they realized they had sex. Weeks later Hinata started having nausea and lack of hunger, it wasn't until Tsunade came to make an evaluation that they found Hinata was pregnant with Naruto's child. It was then that Hinata took the decision of leaving the village and Naruto for the sake of her baby since he ran the risk of being placed under the caged bid seal. Naruto bows to always wait for Hinata and that the child that's now within her is proof of their love. Could it be that Sakura will take advantage of this? Did Naruto forget his promise to Hinata? What's going to happen now that Hinata is back?

* * *

'It's been four years.' She thought.

'Four years since I last saw everyone… Four years since I last saw him.'

"Minato, son, where are you?!" The lavender eyed girl called out.

It was the morning before the Leaf Festival. A woman around the age of twenty-three with long silky indigo hair wearing a purple dress was wondering around a small village outside the Land of Fire looking for her son. Fear started creeping up inside her as she stopped by a pub where a beautiful woman with long blonde hair in pigtails was sitting drinking Sake. The raven haired girl sat next to the blonde haired lady, with a knot in her throat she finally managed to ask,

"Tsunade-sama, have you seen Minato?"

The Godaime Hokage looked up to see the young girl full of fear. A small grin escaped her lips before pointing over to her right and saying,

"You mean that brat over there?"

The indigo haired woman looked over to where Tsunade was pointing and let out a huge sigh. There sitting at a table with Shizune, was a little four-year-old boy with longish spiky blonde hair. As Shizune cleaned his orange shirt and black pants, the boy kept on complaining to her about how Tsunade needed to stop drinking so they could be on their way. The lavender eyed girl walked over to them two and sat next to her son, Minato looked up to see her and gave her a big smile.

"Mama, can we go now?" He asked as he stood on top of his chair. "I want to go to this festival Tsunade Baa-chan has been talking about."

"Hinata, are you ok?" Shizune asked as she eyed one tired Hinata.

Hinata didn't noticed she had been holding her breath all along. "Yes, I'm fine Shizune-san." She said as she slowy exhaled and turned to face her son.

"As for you young man, next time you should maybe consider telling where you go. I was worried about you, but yes we will leave as soon as I get a glass of water." She said as she motioned for the waiter.

After a few minutes, the waiter came back with their order and the three started eating. Once they were done, Hinata paid the check and started their journey with a drunk Tsunade.

A few minutes into their journey, Minato reached for her mother's hand. He noticed there was something wrong with her, the little boy could sense it. Hinata was feeling a storm of mixed feelings, for she was scared and excited to go back to the Hidden Leaf Village. Her home.

But the thing that really had the Hyuuga on the edge was her father and the clan finding out about little Minato. The boy gave her mother's hand a little squeeze without taking his eyes off the road, which was enough to ease his mother's fears.

As Minato did that, his little mind went back to the day of his fourth birthday and the words his Baa-chan told him.

' _Happy Birthday Minato! You're a big boy now and you must always protect your mother.'_

Those words echoed in his head every time he would see that something was wrong with his mother.

"Mama…" Minato said as he looked up to Hinata.

"We're almost there, dear." She said as she picked him up and kissed the little boy's cheek.

Minato looked at his mother before hugging her and resting his head and her shoulder. He didn't wanted to know if they were there yet, he wanted to know if his mother was okay but he knew his mother and she was never one to complain.

Hinata was different from who she was before she left the village. She no longer stuttered or fainted when she was nervous. She was no longer mad at herself for not being a good enough Ninja or a strong enough heiress for the Hyuga clan. Ever since she gave birth to Minato, Hinata dedicated herself to learn everything a medic ninja should. After a while, thanks to Tsunade and Shizune, she became a very well know Medic across the lands. Even though Hinata was now stronger, she still remained her shy self.

A few hours later, the three women and the little boy made it to the village gates. It was around ten at night when Hinata took her very first steps into the village, after four years of being absent. Tsunade stopped at the entranced and informed the guards about their return, after that she approached Hinata.

"We need to see the Hokage." Tsunade said between whispers, in an effort to not awake the child.

Hinata nodded as she held her sleeping son in her arms. As they walked down the streets to the tower, Hinata caught a glimpse of Ino with two small children in her arms but realized that her old friend wasn't even aware of her arrival.

Once they reached the Hokage's office, Shizune knocked on the door and a barely audible "come in" followed after. The young Hyuga was the last to enter and was not so much surprised when she saw just who was on the Hokage's chair. It was none other than Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan.

Hinata was a bit startled when she heard a small giggle come from behind her. As soon as she turned her head to check who it was, she realized it had been just Minato laughing in his sleep.

"So Kakashi, you're the Hokage now. Huh?" Tsunade teased the ninja in front of her.

"As much as I wish it wasn't true." Kakashi answered. "I'm glad to see you all back. Plus, I see a new face." He said after a brief pause.

"Yes, this is Minato." Tsunade answered. "Hinata's son."

Kakashi stood immediately as soon as he heard the child's name, and slowly approached Hinata.

"Is this the reason you left?" He asked.

Hinata only nodded.

"You guys may leave, I know you all must be very tired since the journey was long." He paused, before adding. "Hinata, I would like to meet Minato when he's awake."

The young girl only nodded, and with that the three Kunoichi walked out of the tower and made their way to Tsunade's house.

After a long and hard journey, Hinata was finally able to get some rest. Little did she know that a long day was in store for her tomorrow.

* * *

Well there you have it! Don't forget to leave reviews, I would appreciate and like to hear all your opinions.

Till next time

~EndlesslyxForever


	2. Hectic Morning!

Hey guys! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story, it makes me so so happy!

Also thank you for your reviews, it gives me inspiration to keep on writing.

I want to give a shout out to Anna, thank you for giving me my very first review. It truly means a lot!

sutrayasa1990: Thank you so much for your review! The only reason why I revealed who Minato's father was it's because like I said before this is a continuation from MomoHinaChan's story Love and Hate. At the end of that story Hinata finds out she's pregnant after attending a party hosted by Ino and getting drunk with sake after she confused it with water. Well everyone did, leading to things to happen between her and Naruto. At the end of the story she decides to leave for the sake of her baby. You can always go ahead and check it out since I'm going to link it below.

Lily Flower: The story I talked about in my description was not written by me. It was written by MomoHinaChan.

www . fanfiction . ***/s/5159877

That is the link, just remove the spaces and replace the stars with net. FanFiction blocks out any type of url that you might try to put.

I'm only writing the continuation to her first story and finishing the second part she wrote back in 2010.

When I first read it I thought it was going to be such a good story, but I was sad at the fact that she never continued it.

I hope I can do a great job and live to the expectations of all of you!

Well enough about me, I know you guys are only here for the story, so anyways on with the show!

I do not own Naruto and any of its characters, I only own the characters I've made up for this story.

* * *

Early next morning the little boy was awaken by some sun light seeping its way through the curtains. As he sat up, he noticed he was in a big unknown bedroom. The room was so big that it seemed as if it was two rooms in one. Sofas and chairs adorned the light blues walls all around, and by the bathroom door there was a big white dresser. Next to it there was a closet filled with so many clothes that seemed as if you could wear each outfit for each day of the year and still have spare clothes left. Toys were scattered all around the floor and a double king size bed was next to an open window. The bed had orange sheets and black pillow. A small yawn escaped his mouth while he scratched his head and realized his other was gone.

The spiked haired child hurriedly pulled off his blankets and jumped off the bed. As he walked to the door of the room he tried not to fall over all the toys that were lying on the floor. Once he got to the door he opened it, and without knowing where he was headed the young boy started to walk down the hallways of what seemed a very big house.

"Mommy!" The child called out.

He went from room to room, searching for his mother. One by one he opened the doors with no luck. He then opened a door and he found the room filled with weapons.

"Wow!" The little boy exclaimed as he saw all the items.

He wanted to go in and take a look at all those unknown items, but just as he was reaching out for a kunai he remembered his previous task and continued his search.

As he opened another door, he found a big bathroom and it was equipped with everything someone might need. He closed the door once again and continued walking. As he passed by a room with two oak doors, he heard a loud snore coming from inside. A small smirk appeared on his face as he opened the door and realized from who those snores were coming from.

The boy tiptoed across the room and over to the big red bed. Without making any noise, he got on the bed and started to jump up and down as he screamed for her to wake up. Before she could even see who was responsible for interrupting her sleep, the child had already ran out the doors.

"Tsunade Baa-chan snores!" He said as he ran through the house.

Before the Sanin could do anything, Minato was nowhere to be found. She didn't really feel like waking up at the moment, so she just let it slide and laid back down. As she closed her eyes she started plotting ways she could get back at Minato without Hinata noticing. Just as Tsunade was drifting to sleep, Shizune came in to wake her up and get her ready for work.

As the boy skipped down the halls of Tsunade's house, he started to feel scared since he hadn't found his mother yet. He was so used to being always by her side, and being in this big place by himself was just too much for him.

Just as he was about to start crying a familiar smell reached his nose. He followed it down the stairs and into the kitchen without even realizing it. Once there he looked around to see if by any chance his mother was around. His big blue eyes caught a glimpse of Hinata by the stove cooking breakfast. Minato wanted to surprise his mom, so he started walking towards her cautiously. Just as he was about jump on her, a sweet voice reached his ears.

"Good morning, Minato." Hinata said still giving him her back.

He jumped as her heard his mother speak. Minato always wondered how she could tell where he was without even looking over or around to see him. The child smiled as he ran over to his mother and wrapped his little arms around one of her legs, while giving her a wide whiskered grin, one just like his father would. Hinata then remembered that Tsunade has always told Minato that whenever he smiled he looked just like his father. She smiled at that thought while looking down at her son before turning back to her cooking.

"Dear, go wash yourself then after you're done come back. Breakfast will be served." Hinata paused. "Then after we eat, we can get ready for the Leaf Festival." She said as she turned off the stove.

At the mention of 'The Leaf Festival' Minato let go of his mother and ran over to the nearest bathroom. The moment her returned he heard Shizune yelling at Tsunade. Once he sait down the young boy tilted his head to the side as he tried to figure out what the two were arguing about this time. What Minato didn't notice was that the harder he tried to listen, the more he was leaning to his right side until he finally fell off his chair. Hinata quickly turned around with plates full of food wondering what had been that loud noise. The moment she saw her son on the floor she was about to drop the plates and run to his aid, but Minato only waved an arm in signal that he was okay. He quickly got up all by himself and smiled to Hinata.

"Okaa-chan, I'm fine!" He said with a big grin as he sat down once again on his chair.

Hinata let out a small sigh as she walked over to the table. As she placed down the plates, Hinata caught a glimpse of TonTon (Tsunade's pet pig) as he entered the kitchen. Minato giggled a little when he saw the pig run over to his food place that was next to a door that seemed to lead outside.

"Minato, I want you to eat everything I've served you. Even your veggies, no excuses!" Hinata said as she placed his plate in front of him.

"But, mom!" Minato let out a small pout as he looked down at his plate.

"Then you won't go to the Leaf Festival, as simple as that." His mother said as she started eating.

Minato knew better than to disobey his mom, after all she's all he's ever had as far as he could remember.

The little boy was almost done with his plate after a few minutes. Hinata had already finished hers and was now cleaning up the kitchen. Right when Minato was going to give TonTon his vegetables, he heard someone walking up behind him. He quickly turned around to see a very pissed off Tsunade. The young boy just smiled at her while putting his veggies in his mouth and not in TonTon's plate as he intended to. The whiskered boy knew that if he did, Tsunade would most likely tell his mother and then he would definitely not go to the Leaf Festival.

Tsunade patted Minato on the head before she walked over to Hinata and started telling her something. Minato wanted to know what was going on, but before he could eve say anything he heard the doorbell ring. When he saw that no one got up get it, he let out a small sigh before jumping out if his seat.

The young boy still in his sleeping clothes and with an all too familiar sleeping hat walked down the hallway towards a big oak door, and he assumed that that should be the main door. The doorbell kept ringing and the door was being knocked at the same time as well. 'Someone is eager to come in.' Minato thought with a frown on his face.

As he got closer to the door, Minato looked up at the handle. "Why is it always taller than me?" He whispered to himself.

Right when he was about to reach the handle, he heard a sweet voice coming from behind him. Hinata walked over to Minato and picked him up before opening the door. The moment Hinata opened the door, she saw a girl with long blonde hair with pale blue eyes and a dark blue kimono. Minato watched his mother's face as she blinked the moment she saw the person on the other side. When he looked down, he saw two kids about his age. The girl looked just like the woman that was with them but with light brown hair wearing a light blue kimono with small roses, while the other was a little boy with dark brown hair tied up in a spiky pony tail wearing a green kimono.

"Oh Kami!" The woman squealed, "Hinata, I can't believe you're back!" She said with the biggest of smiles.

"It's nice to see you too, Ino-chan." Hinata said softly as she smiled at the woman that her son was still wondering about.

"Mama, can we _go_ now?" The little girl said with attitude.

The other boy just stood there with arms behind his head while he let out a small yawn. Minato tilted his head to the side, his curiosity itching even more now. He wanted to know who were this people his mother had just invited into the house. He was still in Hinata's arms while she managed to close the door and made her way to the living room with her three guests. Minato let out a 'humph' as he struggled to get out of his mother's grip.

"Hinata, is this him?" Ino asked as she inspected Minato from afar. "He looks just like his father! With the little whiskers and his blue eyes."

"Yes, I know. I've been told a lot." Hinata said as she caressed her son's blonde spiky hair with a smile, she then looked over to the other two kids.

"Are they..?" Hinata paused before asking, not wanting to get her friend mad.

"Yes, they're his!" She paused. "The boy here is Shikae, and the little girl here is my Inori." Ino said with a smile on her face.

The moment Minato was opening his mouth to ask something, he heard the door open and close once more. When Minato looked over to the living room entrance to see who he was, he saw Shizune walking in with a familiar man. The man was wearing a black jacket with fur on his hoodie, an olive green shirt, with some black pants and matching sandals. He had black gloves that revealed his fingers and an upside down red triangle on each cheek. A big white and brown dog trailed behind him. Then it hit the boy…

"Uncle Kiba!" Manato screamed as he ran over to Kiba and hugged his leg.

Kiba was not really his uncle, but that's how he's always called him. Kiba was the first to know about Minato and he was the first and only friend of his mother that he ever met.

Kiba let out a small chuckle as he picked up the small boy in his arms. He then walked over to where Ino and Hinata were sitting. The big guy sat down on the ground next to Hinata and he placed Minato on top of his leg. The other two kids watched and did the same as Kiba.

"How you've been little man?" Kiba asked while looking at her friend's son. He then looked over at Hinata. "You're sure he's ready for this?" He asked.

"I'm sure he's ready, the only thing is I'm not sure if I am." She said as she caught herself poking her fingers together. She always did it when she was nervous, but it was an old habit she thought she had left behind years ago.

Hinata quickly turned to Ino, trying to get the attention off her. "Does Shikamaru know about the kids?"

Ino just laughed, "He was the last one to know, but yes he does." She said as she looked at her two children.

Kiba looked at Minato then at Hinata, a small smirk forming on his face. "Well aren't you two going to get dressed?" He asked.

"I only need to get Minato ready," She said as she took the boy from him. "As you can see I'm already dressed."

Kiba stared at Hinata wide eyed. Never in his life had he heard Hinata say anything so bold like that. He then looked over at Minato then smiled as he got up.

"Oh no! You're not going to the most important festival in Konoha wearing some old lady clothes." Kiba said as he pointed at Hinata's attire.

"He's right Hinata, after all he hasn't seen you in _four_ years. You need to look your best!" Ino contributed. "Kiba, you go upstairs and get Minato ready. Meanwhile, watch over my kids Hinata. I'm going to go get you the prettiest Kimono in Konoha!"

Before Hinata could say anything, her two friends left leaving her alone in the living room with Ino's kid. "Oh Kami, this is surely going to be a long day."

* * *

Well here you go guys another chapter! I hope all of you enjoyed it, once again thank you so much for taking your time and reading my story. Don't forget to go ahead and check out the first part of this story which is linked right up there!

Please leave your reviews, I enjoy reading them. Every time I get a new email saying someone reviewed or Favorited or followed my story it caused a big smile to appear on my face and my heart gets all warm.

That's all for now, hopefully I can publish chapter three soon!

~EndlesslyxForever


	3. Foxlike Whiskers

Hey guys! I tried my best to update as soon as possible.

I want to thank all of you for all your support and reviews, it really gets me going and helps me a lot to publish new chapters faster.

I want to give thanks to one of my Guest reviewers who's been pushing me to update as soon as possible, this chapter is for you!

Also I'm going to be putting quotes from now on before starting every chapter. Let's see if you guys can guess who said this chapter's quote. please leave your answers on the reviews!

"Those in the ninja world who break the rules are scum, that's true. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

Goodluck! Now on with the chapter, I hope you guys like it.

* * *

'No, not this one.' Ino thought with a frown. 'I have to do better than that, Hinata needs to look her best today for him!'

After leaving Tsunade's home, Ino made her way to the market to try and find the nicest kimono ever made. Even though she had been looking for a while now, she wasn't ready to give up. Ino looked and looked in every store, with no luck. Some were either too ugly or dull, or the kimonos that were actually pretty were made in kid's sizes.

Just as she was going to head home to look through her old kimonos, something caught her eye. Ino quickly turned around and her eyes widened at the sight.

It was a purple kimono, it had cherry blossom flowers that were growing out of the bottom of the attire and worked its way up to her shoulders. The flowers were placed on the side of the kimono as if to parade the curves of whomever wore it. A pastel pink ribbon adored the waist of the kimono with one in a darker pink of almost the same size placed on top and a smaller thin golden ribbon placed on top of that one. Next to it was a small purse, almost matching to the kimono, but instead of this one being purple it was black and cherry blossoms adorned the lower part of the bag. And as if that wasn't enough, two head pieces were put on the mannequin's head. One was a big cherry blossom flower and on the other side was another one but with smaller cherry blossoms all put together.

"It's the prettiest thing I've ever seen." Ino said as she got closer to the stand where the kimono was being displayed.

As she reached out to touch the kimono, an all too familiar pale white hand reached to caress the same item. Ino quickly looked up, she wasn't going to let any other person get this kimono. It was perfect for Hinata. When she realized who the hand belonged to, Ino couldn't help but make a frown.

The other person decided to speak first, "Pig."

"Billboard brow," Ino quickly retuned the insult. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just doing some last minute shopping, looking for a kimono to go to the Leaf Festival with my boyfriend." Sakura replied with a smirk.

"Oh, is that so?" Ino replied in annoyance. "Well I'm sorry to break it to you but this kimono is mine, so you better be on your way to other stands."

"Ino, you already have a kimono. Why do you want another kimono for?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's none of your business the reasons why I need another kimono." Ino spat. "Besides, why are you all chatty-chatty with me? We haven't talked in years and now you're acting all friendly?"

Sakura only frowned in annoyance, "You know what, keep this stupid kimono. I'm sure I'll find one far prettier than this one. Besides, purple is not my color."

As Sakura walked away, Ino couldn't help to let out a small laugh. 'You're not going to get away with this forehead.' She thought.

She quickly turned to the lady in the stand and told her, "I'll take it!"

* * *

Back at Lady Tsunade's residence, Hinata was just laying down on the sofa. She was rubbing the sides of her head, it felt as if she was about to get a massive headache. Yes, she was supposed to watch over Ino's son and daughter but instead she send them up to Minato's room so they could play together. Kiba had gone to the kitchen to get something to eat and Ino was nowhere to be found.

"What could be taking her so long?" Hinata said to no one in particular.

At that same moment Kiba was entering the living room with Akamaru. "What are you still doing here?" He asked with a confused look.

"What do you mean what am I still doing here? I'm waiting for Ino to come back because you two wouldn't let me out with the clothes I already have on." Hinata said in frustration as she stood up.

"Oh, I know that!" Kiba said with a laugh, "What I'm asking is, what are you still doing here sitting down? Shouldn't you be taking a bath or something?"

Hinata only rolled her eyes as she turned around and made her way to her room.

"She has changed a lot in these four years, Akamaru." Kiba said to his best friend. "But I like this change, change is good. At least she won't be stepped on the way she was before, or better said she won't let anybody do it."

As Akamaru replied with a bark, Ino hurriedly came in through the main door.

"What took you so long?" Kiba asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't you start dog boy. You don't know how hard it was to find this kimono and what I had to go through to get it. Anyways, where is she?" Ino said as she started to fix her hair and retouch her make up.

"She's upstairs, third room to the right. I told her she should take a bath but she didn't take it well." Kiba replied, sitting down on the sofa.

"I'll take over from here, just make sure you keep an eye on the kids." Ino said as she started to go up the stairs.

Kiba only let out a small 'humph' and drifted off to sleep. Once Ino reached the room, Hinata was finishing up her bath.

"Hinata? I've brought the kimono. I hope you like it because I went through so much to get it for you!" She said as she started placing the attire on the bed.

"You shouldn't have bothered, I was fine in the clothes I was…." Hinata started saying as she exited the restroom but was cut short the moment she saw the kimono that was on the bed.

She walked towards the bed, once there she sat next to the piece of clothing. Hinata ran her fingers slowly through the fabric, taking in the beauty of it all. "It's so beautiful." She managed to say after several minutes of silence.

"It's going to look just great on you! Come let me help you." Ino said as she started getting the kimono ready to put it on her.

Ino helped Hinata get into the kimono. Helping her to tie the many ribbons and to make sure nothing was out of place. Once Hinata was changed, Ino picked her hair up and placed it into a bun, only leaving a strand of hair loose in each side of her face. She quickly put on the flowers on her hair and fixed it in a way where they wouldn't fall. Next, Ino proceeded to put some makeup. 'Hinata has always being really pretty.' Ino thought, 'She doesn't need much makeup.' She started putting powder on her face, which made Hinata sneeze. She wasn't used to wearing makeup, after all she was way too busy when she was out of the village taking care of her son, learning medical ninjutsu and treating people. Hinata hardly had any time for herself. Ino let out a small laugh and she continued to apply a little bit of blush on her cheeks and mascara on her lashes. She put a little bit of pink lipstick on her and they were ready to go!

"Go ahead, look in the mirror." Ino said with a warm smile.

Hinata stood up and started walking to the mirror that was on the door. Once there her lavender eyes widened at the sight.

"Wow.." She whispered, as she placed a hand on her face. "Ino, thank you so much!" Hinata said turning around and embracing her old friend.

"That's what friends are for." Ino said as she returned the embrace. "Well, we should hurry now. We don't want to be late to the most important festival in the Leaf Village."

Hinata nodded and started walking to the door.

Once in the hallway, the two girls started making their way to Minato's room. Hinata opened the door and she peeked her head in. Inside she saw two little boys and a girl playing quietly with all the toys. Minato was wearing an orange kimono, with traces of black on the edges of the sleeves and the bottom of the attire. Little red flames adorned the lower part of the kimono.

"Minato, let's go. We don't want to be late." She said as she extended her hand out to him.

Minato looked up and his little blue eyes widened in awe at the sight of his mom. He had never in his life before seen his mother look so radiant. He quickly stood of took his mother's hand in his, not taking his eyes off her.

"Mommy, you look really pretty, you know!" The little boy said as the reached the stairs.

Hinata looked down at him with a warm smile. "Thank you, Minato. You look very handsome yourself!" She said as she carried him down the stairs.

The lavender eyed girl approached her friend and patted him on the shoulder. "Kiba, its time."

Kiba quickly opened his eyes and stood up. He looked to see the person who had spoken but he couldn't believe his eyes. The beast specialist closed them and started rubbing them, once he opened them again he confirmed he wasn't dreaming.

"Wow, Hinata. You look very pretty." He said with a smirk. Hinata only looked away to hide her blushed face.

"We best be on our way, we don't want to get to the Festival late." Hinata said as she reached the door, trying to get the attention off her.

Before stepping outside, Hinata took a deep breath. This was going to be the first time she was going to see everyone after four years. The first time she was going to see _Him_ again.

"Ready?" Kiba said, looking back to where Hinata was still standing.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out." She answered as she took a step forward.

Ino offered a warm smile as she led the way with her two kids hand in hand.

* * *

As the three friends made their way to the Festival, Hinata couldn't help but notice the stares of people and the ongoing whispers.

"Look, isn't that Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Who is that child that's holding her hand?"

Could it be you know who's?"

"Oh Kami! The child looks just like _Him_!"

"Is that the reason she left?"

"What a shame to the Hyuuga Family!"

Hinata tried her best to keep it together, she wasn't going to let anyone or anything get to her no more. She wasn't going to cry or faint, nor let anyone disrespect her the way they would before she left all those years ago. Hinata was different, stronger. She had Minato now and he was all she needed. He was her hope and strength.

On the other hand, Minato was oblivious to the comments and stares he was receiving from the villagers. His full attention was on all the decorations from the Leaf Festival. The lights, the colors, the food! Everything was so new to him, it was the very first time he attended to something like this.

Once they got to the heart of the village, the three friends started taking the children to the many stands that were placed along the streets. Knocking down cans, making drawings, and small sparkle sticks were a few of the many things there were offered. Minato even won a small golden fish! He was having the time of his life.

Just as Hinata, Kiba, and Ino were going to take the children to the next attraction, a hand took a hold of Hinata's shoulder. She froze on her tracks, the thought that it could be _Him_ sent down a shiver through her spine. Hinata refused to turn around, but she reassured herself that everything was going to be okay.

"Hinata, is that you?" A male voice called out from behind her.

She turned around slowly with her eyes fixed on the floor, trying to prolong the encounter. The moment she finally took her eyes off the ground, a pair of familiar lavender eyes met her own.

"Neji!" Hinata said embracing her cousin, letting out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "It's been so long."

"Too long!" He said as he returned the embraced to his beloved cousin. "When did you get back? Why didn't you send us a letter? We could've received you at the gates, Hinata."

"Oh no, don't worry. I just got back last night, and well I didn't say anything because I wanted to surprise everyone." Hinata said with a small smile.

While Hinata and Neji interchanged conversations, no one noticed that Minato had walked away from them. Right before his mother started talking to the other guy with similar eyes as hers, he was going to mention that he was getting hungry. 'I'll only go look for something myself then come back.' he thought, but without realizing it he had separated himself too much from his mother. Minato wasn't paying much attention to where he was going, he was only following one certain smell.

"Neji, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Hinata said as she stepped to the side revealing none other than her friend Kiba, who was eating some type of squid.

"Umm Hinata, I've known Kiba for a while now." Neji mentioned with a confused look.

Hinata's eyes widened, Minato wasn't with there anymore. 'He must've walked away the moment she let go of his hand to hug Neji.' She thought.

"Kiba, where's Minato?!" Hinata said as she placed her hands on his shoulders, then she turned to Ino, "Did you see where he went?!"

"I'm sorry Hinata, I went to go get some food since I saw that you started talking with Neji." Kiba answered.

"And I took the kids to another game." Ino replied.

"We need to find my son!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Y-you have a son?!" Neji asked, now he was very confused.

"Neji, I'll explain it later. For now please help me find him, he's four years old. He has deep blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. Let's all split up, we'll meet back here in thirty minutes." Hinata ordered.

Everyone nodded but Neji. "He sounds just like.." He started.

"Like I said, I'll explain later. Just help me find him right now, Neji. He's my entire life." Hinata said, trying to keep the tears from falling.

Neji saw how concerned his dear cousin was, so he just nodded. Hinata smiled at him before taking off.

"Where are you Minato?" Hinata asked between breaths.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the festival, Minato was determined to find the source of that delicious smell. He had already walked a good distance away from his mother, but he was so focused on finding food that he had even forgotten about her.

As he walked more, the scent started getting stronger and stronger making his stomach to growl.

"We're almost there, you know." The small boy said to his stomach. "Just hang on a little longer."

The smell had led him to a small stand, but this one was different from the others. It seemed as if this one had always being there. It had small curtains with red letters written on them. Since he was very small, he hadn't learned to read nor write yet but he could at least make out that the first letter was an 'I'.

He walked a little bit closer trying to see what was it that this place served, but the table was just too high for his eyes to see. Minato decided to go in and ask, but right before he stepped into the restaurant a tall man entered. The man was wearing an orange and black kimono almost like the one he was wearing, and he had blonde spiky hair just like his. Except the man's was shorter.

Minato's curiosity almost got the best of him if it hadn't been for his growling stomach. He quickly remembered why he was there and decided to ask the man what type of food they served.

"Hey old man! How are you doing?" The man said as he greeted the cook.

"Hey kid, you're finally here. I was afraid that you weren't going to come." The cook replied as he started getting the food ready.

"And miss the best ramen in the world? As if!" The blonde man replied.

"Then today is on the house, order anything you want." A young lady said coming out of a back room from inside the restaurant.

The tall man only giggled. The moment he was about to start eating he felt a small tug on his sleeve and a voice asking him something. When he turned around he saw it was a small blonde boy.

Minato was nervous, he wasn't used to talking to strangers. Especially since his mom would always tell him to not talk to them, but his hunger was stronger than his common sense.

"Umm, I'm sorry to bother you sir but.." The little boy managed to say, "What is it that they serve here?"

The moment the man turned around his eyes widened at the sight, he rubbed them thinking they were playing some type of game.

The moment he opened them he realized that his eyes weren't deceiving him. This little boy had the same foxlike whiskers that he had.

* * *

Well there you have it guys, hope you all enjoyed it. I tried my best, like I said, to release this chapter as fast as I could.

Don't forget to leave your answer to the quote, any opinions or suggestion on the reviews. Your reviews is what helps me keep going.

Anyways, that's all for now. Till next time!

~EndlesslyxForever


	4. The Best Ramen in the World!

Hello once again!

Thanks to everyone for all the reviews and follows I've received, it really pushes me to publish new chapters as fast as I can! Even though some reviews might not be ass nice as others, I'm not going to let that get to me. There's other people that actually pushes me to do better and This chapter is for all of you.

maroulitsa and Luffy19: The quote was actually said by Kakashi the moment he passed team 7 on team work and allowed them a chance to keep on working to be ninjas instead of sending them back to the academy. So even though Obito said it first, Kakashi was the one who said this one in particular. So good job maroulitsa, you were partly right! Also thank you so much for buth of you guy's your reviews, the mean so much!

Abby and Gues Reviewer: Thank you so much for your words of encouragement, I promise I won't let you down!

LexiLevine88: I will try my best to update as soon as I can!

Here's this chapter's quote, Goodluck! Don't forget to leave your answers on the reviews:

"So keep in mind that your life is not your own anymore, it also inludes mine now as well."

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed already, Hinata, Neji and Ino were back at their starting point. Hinata hoped that Kiba had found her son, for he was the only one missing and was taking long to arrive.

"I searched everywhere at least three times and even then I still couldn't find him." Kiba said between breaths the moment he reunited with the rest of the group.

"Oh Kami! Please don't let anything happen to him." Hinata exclaimed, covering her face with both of her hands. "I should've never let go of him, it's all my fault."

Kiba put his arm around her trying to provide some kind of comfort. Deep inside he was blaming himself for it as well.

'I should've paid more attention to him instead of going away for food. I should've at least taken him with me.' He thought, clenching his teeth together in frustration.

"It's going to be okay, Hinata. Let's split up again and try to search farther away this time." Ino suggested, placing a hand on Hinata's back. "I'm just going to leave the kids with Shikamaru, it's kind of hard trying to look for someone when at the same time you run the chance of losing someone else."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Hinata apologized. Of course Ino was right! Even though this was a fairly big village, they were ninjas. Finding someone, should be a piece of cake. After all, that was her specialty back in her teenage years.

"Okay, let's be back here in an hour. This time we'll find him for sure." She said, reassuring herself that everything was going to be okay. Minato was a very smart boy for his four years of age, he mustn't have gone far. The three other ninja nodded before taking off.

The moment Hinata turned around to take off, something caught her eye making her stop in her tracks. A very distinct color.

Pink.

* * *

The blonde man blinked a few times more before regaining his composure, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that. What was your question?" He asked the young child that was holding on to his sleeve.

"I asked, what kind of food is served here. It's just that I've been following this delicious smell, and it led me to this place." Minato said as another growl escaped his stomach.

The man let out a laugh while putting his hand on the boy's back. "Just none other than the best ramen in the world, you know!"

"R-ramen? What is that?" Minato said as he tried to get a glance to the plate that was in front of the man.

"You've got to be kidding me! You've never eaten ramen?! Come, let me treat you to some." He said as he picked up Minato and placed him on the stool next to him.

"Hey old man! Another order of Miso pork ramen for my little friend over here." The man said as he retook his seat.

The cook nodded and started preparing the dish. It wasn't long before another bowl of hot steaming ramen was placed right in front of the little boy. Minato's eyes widened at the sight of so much food, and not only that, it looked delicious.

"Wow! This looks so good, you know!" Minato said as he took a pair of chopsticks and cut them in half.

The blonde stopped in his tracks the moment he heard his famous remark coming out of this little boy's mouth. The man couldn't help but stare at him, taking in all their similarities. The hair, the blue eyes, the foxlike whiskers. Even his famous 'you know!' phrase.

'Could it be..' He thought.

Minato noticed that the man next to him had stopped eating and now he had his eyes set on him. Did he do something wrong? This was the time he wished he could remember all the things his mom taught him about table manners.

"I'm sorry." Minato murmured looking down at his hands.

The words took the man by surprise, why was the child apologizing for?

"I have never rally eaten with someone else aside from my mom, so if for any reason I'm rude or don't have really good table manners… I-I apologize." The child said looking up at the man, with a wide grin.

"O-oh, no! I'm sorry, I'm the one that's being rude here for staring at you." The blonde said scratching his head in embarrassment. "Oh, that's right! I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He said with a warm smile.

"Naruto?" Minato asked. Why was that name so familiar for some reason. 'I'm probably just imagining things.' He thought. "That's a cool name!"

"Thank you! What's yours?" Naruto asked, starting to eat his ramen once more.

"Minato." The little boy said as grabbed his chopsticks once more.

Naruto started choking on his noodles the moment he heard the name. He began hitting his chest in an attempt to swallow the food that had gotten stuck on his throat. Minato quickly jumped off his seat and started hitting Naruto's back in an attempt to help him. Naruto quickly reached for his glass of water and drank it all managing to finally move down the food to his stomach. He cleaned the water that was dripping from his mouth and turned to look to the boy that was glaring at him from down below. Naruto got off his chair and kneeled in front of Minato.

"M-Minato you said?" He asked as he placed his hands on each side of four-year-old.

"Yes, that's right! My mommy named me after my grandfather. She said that when he was alive he was the strongest shinobi in the land of fire. I just wish I could've met him and grandma Kushina." Minato replied with a sad smile. "I'm not complaining though, on the other hand, I'm grateful because I still have my mom, Shizune and Granny Tsunade, you know."

Naruto's eyes widened the moment Minato said all those names. _That word again_. Could it be that after all this years his most longed dream was finally coming true. He needed to know! The same question kept popping up on Naruto's head, he wanted to ask. He _needed_ to ask! Minato's hand reached up to his face to clean a tear that unknowingly he had shed.

"Are you ok, Mister Naruto?" The child asked with concern on his face.

'It's now or never.' Naruto thought, placing his hand on top of Minato's.

"Minato, what is your mom's name?" He finally managed to ask, hope building up on his eyes.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Minato answered with one of his famous fox grins.

* * *

As Hinata turned around to see where the color was coming from, her heart nearly stopped. There a few feet away from her was a fair skinned girl, with light pink hair. She was wearing a red kimono with lavender flowers all around it. Her waist was adorned with a light purple belt and her hair with a few lavender buds. And on her left hand she had a small black bag with purple buds around it. It was almost as if their kimonos were contrasting each other.

The moment those green eyes met Hinata's, the girl dropped the drink she had been holding on to. Hinata remained calm on the outside, even though her head was just telling her to run. The pinkette approached her, with slow and careful steps. Fear was written all over her face.

"W-what are you doing here?" The green eyed girl finally uttered.

"Nice to see you too, Sakura. It's been a while." Hinata said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You weren't supposed to come back, Hinata. You had left, aren't you afraid of what might happen to you or that brat of yours now that you've decided to come back?" Sakura spat, trying to appear menacing.

"I'm not afraid of you no more, Sakura. I'm not the same girl that left the village four years ago. This time away has helped me to become stronger, I don't care about your stupid threats anymore. I'm not going down easily, so you better watch yourself." Hinata answered, taking a step forward to Sakura.

The pinkette let out a laugh, "Ah, come on don't make me laugh. You're not the only one that's being working hard this past four years. You might even be surprised when you find out what I'm talking about."

Hinata gave Sakura a deadly stare. Without noticing, her Byakugan was slowly activating itself.

"Whoa Hinata, calm down. Don't glare at me with those ugly eyes of yours, you don't want to scare the people around us." Sakura said as she laughed once again. "If you really want to fight, then let's take it to the training grounds."

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe his ears, did he hear right? He felt like asking one more time just to make sure this wasn't some kind of cruel game.

"W-what was it? I didn't hear quite right, Minato." He asked, tears building up behind his eyes.

"Hinata Hyuuga. She's the prettiest mommy in the world, you know!" Minato said between laughs, remembering how his mother looked today before they came over to the festival.

Naruto's tears started rolling down his cheeks. He brushed the boy's hair with his hand, giving him the biggest smile Naruto has probably ever given. Then without any warning he embraced Minato, it was then that Naruto started sobbing uncontrollably.

'It's him, this little boy is my son!' Naruto started saying in his head. 'Finally, after such a long time he's here in my arms. Thank you Kami, thank you so so much!'

'I'm glad for you Naruto.' A voice said from the insides of his mind.

'Thank you, Kurama. At long last.' Naruto said, smirking on the outside with the tears still falling.

"Umm, Mister Naruto are you okay?" Minato asked, concerned as to why the man was acting this way.

Naruto pulled away, cleaning his tears away. This was probably the best day of his life, the only thing he needed was to find his long lost love.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Where's your mom, Minato?" Naruto asked, finally standing up.

"I'm not quite sure, you see, I actually just walked away from her when I caught the scent of this delicious ramen. You're right Mister Naruto, this ramen is the best in the world!" Minato replied, looking up at him with a smile.

Naruto returned the smile to his son, "Of course it is! But it wasn't right for you to walk away like that from you mother. She must be really worried about you at the moment, you know."

Minato immediately looked down, 'He's right, mommy is probably really worried about me.' He thought recalling that moment they were at that restaurant before they took off to come here to the Village Hidden in the Leafs.

Tears started rolling down his cheeks the moment he finally realized he was lost and he had no idea where to start looking.

Naruto quickly squad down to his crying son and started wiping the tears away. "Minato, it's going to be okay. I'll help you look for you mom."

"Thank you so much!" Minato exclaimed, hugging Naruto. He was so thankful that this person was willing to help him find his mommy even though they didn't even knew each other. Or so he thought.

"Come on, let's go." Naruto said extending his hand over to Minato.

Without hesitation, Minato took Naruto's hand in hand in his. And for the first time, Naruto felt like life was being good to him.

* * *

Hinata was about to agree to Sakura's request, but then she remembered the reason why she was back in the village. Her son, Minato.

"Sakura, I really don't have time to be listening to your nonsense. I have to go." Hinata said turning around, getting ready to continue her search. She had already wasted a good amount of time.

Just as Hinata started walking away, Sakura reached and took a hold of Hinata's sleeve. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

Hinata snatched her arm away from Sakura's grip as she turned around. "My business is none of your concern, Sakura." Hinata spat. "I'm leaving."

"I have news for you." Sakura started, "'I'm sure you absolutely have time for this. Well you see, _He's_ mine now."

Hinata stopped the moment the word _mine_ came out of Sakura's mouth. "What are you talking about?"

It was then that a sinister smile appeared on Sakura's face. "You know well what I mean. I told you the moment before you left that I was going to take good care of _Him_."

'No, it can't be.' Hinata thought. Yes, she knew this was going to happen with her being gone but she held on to the promise Naruto had made to her four years ago.

The moment Naruto and Minato turned past a corner, they saw two woman in the middle of the street talking. Giving each other dreadful stares, talking about Kami knows what. Naruto squinted his eyes to see who those two were. As soon as he saw who they were, he pulled Minato into a nearby alley.

'Damn it! I wanted to meet up with Hinata, but not like this. Not with Sakura there.' Naruto thought. 'Just when I thought things were finally looking up.'

"Mister Naruto, what are doing? My mommy was right there." Minato called from behind Naruto.

Naruto quickly got down to Minato's level, and once again he hugged him. But this time he put all the love he could in the embrace. "I'm sorry Minato, but this is as far as I can go with you. After all, we did manage to find your mom."

Minato gave Naruto a confused look just as he broke away. "But why? I'm sure my mommy will want to thank you for helping me out."

"I'm sorry Minato, I really am but for now it's just better if I don't meet your mom. Also, I would like to ask a favor of you. Man to man, you know." Naruto said looking straight into his son's eyes.

"Sure, what is it?" Minato asked.

"Don't tell your mom I was the one who helped you look for her. I can't tell you exactly the reasons right now, but I promise we will meet again soon. Can you do that for me?" Naruto asked as he out his fist in front of him.

"You got it! Thank you once again Mister Naruto!" Minato replied as he fist bumped with Naruto.

Naruto hugged Minato goodbye, and watched him make his way to where Hinata and Sakura were.

"She's just as beautiful as ever." Naruto said as he contemplated Hinata from afar. "What am I going to now?" He said to no other than himself before taking off to his apartment.

* * *

"Mommy, mommy!" Minato called out as he ran towards his mother.

Hinata turned towards the direction where the voice was coming from and saw her lost son coming towards her. She quickly kneeled and received her son with open arms.

"Oh Minato, where were you? I was crazy worried for you!" Hinata said as she started kissing her son's face, happy to see he was alright.

Minato's mind quickly went back to the promise he had made to Naruto, "I'm sorry mommy, it's just that I saw this super cool game and I just felt like trying it out. Sorry for leaving without letting you know."

Sakura's jaw dropped the moment she saw Minato.

'He looks just like Naruto!' She thought in horror. 'No, no!'

Hinata glanced over to where Sakura was and noticed her eyes were full of fear. Without saying another word, Sakura took off running to who knows where.

Minutes later Ino, Kiba and Neji were back. The three were relieved to see that Minato was back safe with Hinata. She thanked everyone for the help they provided and invited them over for dinner at Tsunade's home. It was the least she could do after all the trouble they went through for her and her son.

On the way home, the ninja took the time to catch up with everything that happened in their lives for the past four years. Except for a lavender eyed man, he was just in the back of the group listening. Not taking his eyes off the spiky haired four year old. 'Her son? How did this happen?' Was all Neji could think about.

Once home Hinata told everyone to wait in the living room for her while she put Minato to sleep and as soon as she came back she would start preparing dinner.

"I won't be long." She said as she started to make her way up the stairs with Minato in her arms.

"Goodnight little buddy!" Kiba called out to the infant.

"Goodnight Uncle Kiba!" Minato replied looking over his mother's shoulder.

In the room Hinata changed Minato out of the kimono he was wearing and placed him in his pajamas. She fixed the bed for him and kissed him goodnight. She then stood up and made her way to the door.

"Please don't ever do that again, Minato. I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you." She said as she turned the lights off his room.

"Don't worry mommy, it won't happen again." He gave her a thumbs up as he watched her close the door.

Before he drifted to sleep he recalled the moments he spent with Naruto that evening. He couldn't really point his finger on it, but every time they embraced Minato felt like he belonged right in Naruto's arms and that made him truly happy. Just as happy as he feels being in his mom's.

When Hinata was going down the stairs, she felt Neji's eyes fixed on her. This was not the way she had planned for things to happen, this was not the way she wanted to introduce her son to her family but things happen for a reason and it's now or never.

The moment she took her seat, her three friends looked right at her. Hinata knew she had to do it, say something. Explain herself and tell her story, but before she could say anything, Neji spoke.

"Okay Hinata, would you care to explain to me what's going on?"

* * *

So there you have it guys! I hope you liked this one. I kind of had a hard time with this chapter because I didn't really knew how to start! I sat in front of my computer for like three hours trying to figure out how. But once I started everything came flowing just nicely, it was also thanks to all the nice reviews I received from all of you. I'll never be able to express how thank full I am!

Don't forget to leave your answers to the quote, comments, suggestions, anything is welcomed in the reviews section. Even if there's something you might want me to add, just say it! I will try my best to please you.

Well that's all for now, till next time!

~EndlesslyxForever


	5. Doubts

Welcome back guys! I want to thank every single one of you for your continuous support. When I first started this story I didn't think it was going to have such a turn out, but it was thanks to amazing readers like you that all of this was made possible. So thank you really, know that each and every time I say that it comes from deep within my heart.

I want to apologize as well for not updating sooner. It's just that lately I've been having a lot of problems and I've been feeling down. I refrained from writing because I didn't wanted to pass on bad vibes to the story and you guys.

Luffy19: Thank you for your review! Neji was the character that said last chapter's quote just before he passed away, so great job! I can't answer your questions right now, but hopefully this chapter answers them for you. So read on!

Nino: Thank you for the reviews! Actually I hadn't thought about including Sasuke in this story but now that you mention it, I just might. It would actually bring a little more drama into the story! And don't worry, go ahead and ask away!

Guest Reviewer #1: Thank you so much for your continuous support, I promise I won't let you down!

Guest Reviewer #2: Thank you so much for the review! On this particular story, that is an adaptation from MomoHinaChan's story, it was placed right after the Pain Arch so she didn't really squeeze anything in from the Fourth Great Ninja War. But don't worry, I will try my best to please you on that area.

Guest Reviewer #3: Thank you so much for all your questions and opinions! Hopefully the majority of your questions will be answered within the following chapters. And don't worry, things will be taking a turn, so you will have the angst you are asking for! Thank you so much for your support as well and your constructive criticism, I promise I will do a better job from now on.

Guest Reviewer #4: Thank you so much for your review! Yes you're right, they could've kept in contact but hopefully with these upcoming chapters your questions will be answered.

Guest Reviewer #5: Thank you so much for your input! I understand where you're coming from, however, there won't be no bashing of Naruto. We all love him for who he is and that's who he will always be, so don't worry about that. Thank you for all your tips, it is my first story, but thanks to everything you've told me I'm sure I can do a better job from now on.

Once again thank you so much to everyone for all the input I'm getting for this story, it truly helps me to write better chapters and keep everyone of you satisfied.

Here's this chapter's quote, don't forget to leave your answers on the reviews section. Goodluck!

"It's not good to hide your wounds, you know. I'm always watching you.."

* * *

"Today was such a great day!" Naruto murmured to himself. "My son, I got to meet my son today! He's so caring and sweet like his mother, but I've got to admit he got his good looks from me." He said between giggles. "I just wish I could've gotten the chance to speak with Hinata."

Night was starting to fall the moment Naruto arrived to his apartment. He slowly introduced his key and turned the knob to his apartment, he turned on the light as he opened the door and stood there for a few minutes. It had become a habit now, ever since Hinata left four years ago. He would stand by the door and look into his apartment, daydreaming. He would picture her by the kitchen preparing food, greeting him with a smile and their child running up to him to give him a hug. Sometimes he would picture a girl and the others he would picture a little boy, since the sex of his child was unknown to him. But the moment he would think about how Hinata left, his thoughts would turn depressed. He would ramble on about it until his mind couldn't take it no more and would completely knock out of sadness mixed with exhaustion.

'I could've done something to protect her and our son.' Were Naruto's thoughts every single time.

Yes, by staying his son ran the risk of being put under the seal but was she doubting his abilities? Naruto would've never had let anything happen to any of them both, he would've even put his life on the line if it was necessary. But Hinata still decided to leave, why?

Many were the times that he tried establishing some kind of contact with her, but all were futile attempts. His letters were always returned, and his toads had no better luck either. Did Hinata wanted him out of her life? His son's life? He needed to know, he needed to see her and ask her for himself. Hinata was not like that, she must've had a really good reason for the way she did things. Maybe it was Tsunade's doing the fact that no communication could be made. Still, Naruto couldn't help but a little resentful at the fact that he missed out on four years of his son's life. There was just so much he wanted to ask her, but he never had the chance.

Just the moment Naruto was about to fall asleep, a loud knock on his front door scared his dreams away.

'Who could it be this late?' He thought in annoyance. 'Maybe if I don't respond they'll figure out I'm already asleep and leave. I'm not really in the mood to deal with anyone.'

He tried to ignore the knocking, but the person on the other side of the door was not giving up. Naruto's thoughts quickly went back to today's events and quickly jumped out of bed.

"What if it's Hinata?" He told himself, "I might be able to finally get all these doubts out of my head. I'll finally be able to see her."

He quickly made his way to the door with a smile, but the moment he opened it it completely disappeared.

"What are you doing here? It's really late and I kind of have to be up early tomorrow, so goodnight." Naruto said as he started closing the door.

A strong hand stopped the door from closing and without any sign of respect, the unwanted guest made its way into the apartment of the Village hero.

"Wow Naruto, why are you in such a bad mood? Did you have a bad day too?" The person asked as it picked up an apple from the kitchen table.

"Too? What happened to you? And actually no, my day was a very interesting one." He replied as he made his way to his sofa.

"It's actually not worth talking about. By the way," The person said, putting back the fruit and walking towards where Naruto was seated. "You ditched me, we had agreed on going to the festival together and you didn't show up!"

"Ah come on, Sakura. I never agreed to such thing. I said that I would try to go but I never said I would go you." Naruto said, noticing that she was trying to squeeze in with him in the one-person sofa. The moment she almost sat on his lap he quickly stood up. "Sakura, not this again. You do it every time you come visit me."

"Naruto, it's been four years since I told you how I felt about. My feelings have only gotten stronger for you, why can't you see that?" Sakura whined, looking up at him from the sofa.

Naruto's thoughts went back to the night Hinata left the village. That was the same night he found out he was going to be a father. The same night Sakura confessed her feelings for him. The same night as well that he started worrying about Sakura's state of mind.

* * *

The night Hinata confessed she was pregnant was the same night she was leaving. Naruto quickly regretted telling her to forget about them having intimacy, to not paying more attention. Yes, he was with her a few days before she left but all he could do was think about how stupid he had been. He was just too afraid, afraid of the new feelings that were growing inside his heart. He had become infatuated with her, and was starting to be consumed by desire. During the mission he was on before arriving to the village, a few days before Hinata's departure date, he had come to the realization that he had fallen completely and inevitably in love with Hinata. Naruto wanted to tell Hinata about this newfound feeling within him, but the shock of her being pregnant and leaving completely put his mind on blank. All he could do was hold on to her, Naruto knew she was scared and so was he. What was going to become of them now that she was going to be gone?

It was then that he decided to make a promise to her. He promised to her that no matter what happened, how long it took for her to get back, or what situation he might be, he was always to be waiting for her with arms open. For her and their child. Naruto could see that his promise put her a little at ease. Hinata knew Naruto, everyone did. Naruto never broke a promise, that was his nindo after all, his ninja way. A few moments later Sakura knocked on the door of Hinata's room, she wanted to speak with his girlfriend. Naruto noticed that Hinata was uneasy but he didn't think much of it, at that moment an idea had come to his mind. He agreed to step out leaving Sakura and Hinata by themselves.

Naruto made his way down the stairs and started looking for a specific person. Once in the living room, he heard voices coming from the backyard and one of them was precisely of the person he was just looking for. As he got closer to the voices, the two figures noticed his presence and stopped talking.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but Lord Hiashi would you allow me a few words with Granny Tsunade?" Naruto spoke as he finally reached the place where Tsunade and Hiashi were speaking.

Hiashi looked at Tsunade, his eyes asking her if it was okay with her. Tsunade nodded and the Lord of the Clan turned around and started making his way back into his mansion.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Tsunade asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm going with you guys, I'm not leaving Hinata's side. Not now more than ever." Naruto said, swinging his arm in front of him showing denial.

"So you know?" Tsunade asked, frowning at the boy's words.

"Of course I know Tsunade! How can I let her leave by herself, how do you expect me to be at peace when surely something can happen and I won't be able to be there to protect her." He replied as he started to clench his fists in frustration.

"You can't come with us Naruto." Was Tsunade's answer.

"Why the hell not?!" Naruto spat, his anger starting to get the best him.

"This is an undercover trip, Naruto. The reason we're leaving is to protect your child, to keep him from being put under the Caged Bird Seal or worse. From being sent away to Kami knows where. Is that what you want? For your son to be an orphan in another country or village?" The Sannin asked, hitting one of the blonde's weak spots.

At that moment Naruto was about to scream, his blood was boiling but he managed to keep his voice in a cool tone. "I'm not asking you to let her stay, I'm asking you to let me go with you. To be there for her."

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto, the only reason Hiashi allowed Hinata to go on this trip was because she was finally going to be away from you. He doesn't like you one bit and this is the opportunity he had been waiting for all this time. To finally get is daughter away from you."

Naruto's jaw fell open. He couldn't believe this. "I'm still coming along, Tsunade."

"Naruto, if you come the results will be the same. Hiashi bought the story of Hinata wanting to become a Medic Ninja, but if you come along then that's just going to make things difficult. Why would the aspirant to Hokage want to come along on a training trip for Medic Ninjutsu? Aside from that, you're not allowed to leave the village anymore. The moment you left the village after fighting Pain without any type of permission granted, I was supposed to label you as a rogue ninja, but I figured you had a strong reason for leaving the way you did. Now that you're back you've been placed under probation, meaning your chance to Hokage is at stake. If you leave one more time for an indefinite trip like before you will lose your chance at being Hokage. Knowing you, I know you won't listen to orders which has led me to take the following actions. I ordered the ANBU to make sure you don't leave this village no matter the cost, any attempt you make will be futile. You will only be allowed to step out the Leaf on missions, and even then, and ANBU will be by your side all the time to make sure you don't run off on your own. Therefore, there's a favor I must ask of you. Don't try to establish any type of contact with Hinata, I can guarantee that you won't be successful." Tsunade finished, taking a step forward to Naruto.

Naruto threw his hands up in frustration. "Tsunade, this is so unfair. You're asking me to miss my child's birth, first words, first steps and Kami knows what else because I don't know how long you'll be away on that trip."

"Naruto, I understand your frustration but this is for the good of both of you." The Hokage said a she reached to place a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto quickly turned around. "No, Tsunade you have no idea." Confused, frustrated, mad. He was just a mess of emotions at the moment. Why did Hinata agreed to that stupid request?

'Is she doubting my capibilities?' Does she think I'm not strong enough?' Were the only things that were in Naruto's head.

As he stepped inside the Hyuuga compound, he found his friend Sakura on the couch. Sakura was unconscious, so as an instinct Naruto placed his hand on hers to make sure her pulse was steady. What could've had happened to her?

Soon after Sakura awoke, Naruto realized Hinata was already gone. He quickly ran out of the Hyuuga compound in an attempt to catch up to her, to say goodbye but his efforts were futile. Once he reached the village gates, his lover was far out of his sight.

Moments later his friend had caught up to him. Naruto turned around to face Sakura, and as he did she noticed tears streaming down his face. Sakura stepped forward thinking of ways how she could bring comfort to her friend, but had no luck. "Come on, Naruto. Let's go." Was the only thing she could think of saying.

They both walked in silence for a good while. Naruto's apartment was starting to come into view, but by that time he had already stopped crying. It was then that Sakura stopped.

Naruto looked over his shoulder, "Is everything okay, Sakura?" He asked as he looked for something that might've made her stop.

"Naruto, there's something that I've been wanting to tell you ever since you came back to the Leaf, I-" Sakura started saying.

"Sakura, it's sort of late already and its been a horrible day as well. I just want to go to sleep already, if you want we'll talk tomorrow." Naruto interrupted her.

"Just listen to me!" Sakura started once again. "Ever since you came back I've been watching you. Following your every move..." 'It's now or never! You better don't screw it up.' Inner Sakura started telling her.

"Shut up, I know!" Sakura replied back.

'Well you better don't, if not that Hyuuga is going to have him all for herself and now you won't have nor Sasuke nor Naruto. You're going to stay all by yourself. We don't want that now, do we? ' Inner Sakura reminded her of what was at stake.

"No, we don't." Sakura said aloud once again.

"Umm, Sakura?" Naruto waved his hand in front of his friend's face, he was starting to worry. All of the sudden Sakura had started talking to herself.

Sakura blinked a few times before realizing what she had done. 'Now, before Naruto starts thinking you're crazy!' Inner Sakura yelled.

"I know! Naruto, I'm in love with you!" Sakura finally said.

"W-what?" Naruto was in shock, this couldn't be true.

"I said, I'm in love with you." Sakura reapeated. "Ever since you saved our village from Pain's assault I realized that I had been doing wrong on ignoring you all these past years waiting for Sasuke."

"Sakura, I-I'm sorry but I'm in love with Hinata." The hero answered, looking down.

"But she's gone now, we can start fresh. You and I, just like you've wanted ever since we were kids. When you loved me." Sakura said, stepping closer to him.

"Sakura," Naruto started saying. "That wasn't love. The only reason why I would say that was because I didn't wanted to lose to Sasuke. Without realizing it it turned into another contest and I didn't wanted to let him win. I realize that much now. It was thanks to Hinata that I realized what true love is and I made a promise to her. I said I was going to wait for her, doesn't matter how long it takes and I never break a promise. Because that's my nindo, my ninja way. I'm sorry Sakura, but I'm heading home now. I'll see you around."

Sakura's face turned grim as Naruto slowly started heading to his apartment. 'You blew it.' Inner Sakura said to her.

"I did? It was all your fault! You started talking to me in the middle of the confession." Sakura started scolding her inner self.

Naruto couldn't help but glance over his shoulder with a worried look. 'Is Sakura alright? Maybe I should check on her tomorrow.' He thought. 'Ever since I started walking away she hasn't stopped talking to herself.'

Before arriving to his apartment he glanced a few more times back, and Sakura was in the same place talking with Kami knows who.

* * *

A waving hand snapped him back into reality.

"Because you know full well I love Hinata, I always have." Naruto replied to her as he sat on the edge of his kitchen counter.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his answer. "Even after she left you all those years ago without a care, not even bothering to tell you where she was going or to answer your many messages?"

"Even after all that! Yes, I'm hurt at all those things you said but she had a strong reason to leave. Also, I know that if she didn't contact me throughout the time she was away its must've been for something or because of someone. Not because she didn't wanted to." Naruto said against Hinata's defense.

The pinkette's eye twitched the moment the word 'was' left Naruto's mouth.

'Oh-oh, could it be that he already saw the Hyuuga?' Inner Sakura started saying to her host.

"Shut up!" Sakura screamed.

"O-oh, okay…" Naruto said with a confused look. "You were the one that asked."

"Not you." Sakura snapped.

"Then who Sakura? Its just you and me in this room, who else could you be telling that to?" Naruto asked, trying to find out more about why Sakura acted this way.

Sakura realized that she was talking out loud once more with her inner self. She quickly tried to divert his attention into something else.

"Naruto come on, for all we know she might never come back." Sakura lied, remembering her encounter with Hinata and her son earlier in the festival. "You need to move on with your life."

'Good job, you're doing great!' Inner Sakura started saying.

Sakura smirked at the praise she was receiving. She started to get up slowly, making her way to the kitchen and to where Naruto was sitting. Naruto hadn't realized what she was doing until she placed herself in between his legs. He quickly jumped off the counter.

"Sakura not this again, please. Why can't you understand my feelings? I always supported yours towards Sasuke, why can't you do the same for me?" Naruto told her as he starting urging her towards the door.

Sakura quickly realized what he was doing. 'No! He's not kicking us out again.' Inner Sakura protested.

"Because I don't love Sasuke, I love you and I want you for myself. Hinata is not here, let her go already." Sakura said as she threw her arms around the blonde.

"She's back Sakura!" Naruto said exasperatedly.

'He fucking knows!' Inner Sakura started cursing.

"Sh-she's back? What do you mean she's back?" Sakura mumbled as she removed her arms from Naruto and placed them on her sides.

"Hinata is back in the village Sakura, that's what I mean." He answered plainly.

"That's impossible, it can't be…" The pinkette couldn't believe the words that had just left his mouth. "What makes you think she's still interested in you? She probably doesn't even love you no more and you've here like stupid waiting for her all this time."

"Well there's only one way we can find out." Naruto said, a smile forming on his face.

"Oh no you're not!" Sakura said, but before she could finish, Naruto had already ran out the door.

* * *

There you have it guys! Hope you like this chapter and don't worry, like I said all your questions will be answered in the following chapters.

I hope you don't mind longer chapters, I'm just trying to be more descriptive. I want to provide as many details as I can and as many of have been requesting the reasons why Naruto and Hinata ended up the way they are right now. Stick around, I promise next chapter will be a treat.

Don't forget to leave your answers to the quote in the reviews sections. Also any type of input, opinions, and questions will be welcomed. I appreciate how you guys always leave me constructive criticism, I know you guys do it so I can do a better job on writing this story and I will!

That's all for now, till next time!

~EndlesslyxForever


	6. No More Lies

Hey guys, welcome back! Chapter 6 is finally here for all of you my loyal readers that have stayed by my side all the way till now, much love your way! I want to apologize for taking forever to release this chapter, it's just that as you all know life can get in the way as well as some problems, but things are sort of looking up already. I hope. I also want to thank each and every one of you for the follows and favs, as well for the reviews. You guys really help me to get the chapters out faster, so big shout out to every one of you!

I know a lot of you have been asking for NaruHina moments and I might've added something here, I don't know. I guess you will have to keep on reading to find out. (Buahaha!)

Now for my shout outs!

 **Nino:** Thank you so much for standing up for me back there with that rude reviewer. In all honesty I don't care what he had to say about me or my story, but I truly can't stand him insulting the reviewers. Thank for the review and the questions, to answer some of your questions, I've been giving it a lot of thought and I truly don't know yet if I should include the Fourth Shinobi war. This is an adaptation from MomoHinaChan's first story, so she really didn't put a setting or leave space for the war so I'm still debating on it. The reason Hinata left was because she was afraid of her family placing Minato under the Caged Bird Seal, not because of Naruto. More to that will be on this chapter.

 **Luffy19, 7(Guest), and LexiLevine88:** I know, I know. But like I said I might've just put some NaruHina interaction. I don't know, you might just read on to find out.

Since a lot of you dear readers have been asking about the Fourth Shinobi war, I've decided to make a poll. After all, this story only keeps on going thanks to your all. The questions is should I include the Fourth Shinobi war in this story? If yes, should it be placed as a flashback or in the present time now that Hinata is back in the village? Just go ahead and go over to my profile to record your answer. If you're too lazy to do that, I will be taking answers from the reviews and PM's, anything counts!

Unfortunately, nobody was able to get last chapter's quote. The person who said the quote from last chapter was Rin Nohara, she said it to Obito after a sparring match he had with Kakashi. I just love her so much and the influence she had in Naruto. But hey it's alright, I know you guys will get this one! So here it goes:

" **Naruto, you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. Remember who you are! Find a goal… A dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true. There's… There's so much more I want to say… To teach you… I want to stay with you... I love you!"**

* * *

"N-Neji, I-I..."

"No, Hinata! I want the truth. You leave for four years, with me knowing completely nothing of you. And all of the sudden you come back to the village and you have a son in tow! Did you really leave to become a Medic Ninja, or was that a lie?" Neji quickly cut Hinata off, he was clearly upset and he wanted answers, he wanted them now!

Hinata let out a heavy sigh as she diverted her eyes to the floor. "It all started a few months before I started dating Naruto. One day when I arrived home, I found a folded paper placed on top of my night stand. I found it quite odd since nobody would really leave stuff for me. As I opened it and read it, my eyes widened in fear. That piece of paper was a threat. I read through it more than five times, trying to prove myself that it was a bad joke. I scanned and scanned the paper, but there was no mistake." She said, recalling the memories.

"What did the paper said?" Ino asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"It said that if Hinata didn't stay away from Naruto that she was going to be harmed, or even worse. Killed." Kiba answered, remembering the day Hinata showed him the note under a tree.

The word dangled in the air, nobody dared to speak up.

"Who sent you that letter?" Ino finally asked.

"Sakura." Neji replied, to everyone's surprise.

"H-how'd you know?" Hinat asked as her eyes widened.

Neji let out a heavy sigh before answering. "I had been watching her. I didn't know about this threat letter but I knew that Sakura was up to something ever since she came to the compound that other night months before you started dating that knuckle head. I decided to keep a close eye on her because I was concerned for your safety, Hinata."

"You're right Neji," Hinata answered. "You never miss a thing."

"Wait, Hinata! If forehead was doing this to you, why didn't you let anybody know? Did Naruto know about it? We could've done something to help you!" Ino interceded.

"I was just afraid of her Ino, and the things she might've dine with me. But after the last time we spoke before I started dating Naruto, she didn't really do anything no more so I just thought she had finally backed off." Hinata said as she turned to face her blonde friend. "Well back to the main point, the reasons why I left and my life away from the village."

"The morning after Ino's Halloween party." She started, redirecting her eyes and looking directly at her cousin now. "I woke up in one of her guest rooms with a horrible head ache, as I tried to stand up I realized that I was completely undressed. I tried pulling the bed covers up closer to my neck, but as I did that someone fell to the ground."

Neji listened attentively, not a trace of emotion on his face and that was what scared Hinata most.

"As you all might've guessed, it was Naruto who had fallen to the floor." She said looking once again to the floor in embarrassment.

"We came to the conclusion we had had sex the night before but decided to keep it a secret because in all honesty neither of us knew what truly happened, it pained me greatly but it was the best option at the moment." The lavender eyed girl said. "After that, Naruto left for a mission that lasted two months and throughout that time I started getting sick, throwing up a lot and losing my appetite. During the second month I cut off every one completely. I wouldn't talk or hangout with anyone aside from Hanabi and you, Neji. And as you know firsthand, my health started deteriorating more."

"Yes, I remember. Lord Hiashi even had to call Lady Tsunade to figure out what it was. She said you had caught some kind of virus." Neji recalled the event, he was so worried for his cousin that one time. "But as I can assume now, that wasn't the case."

Hinata nodded, "That same day Naruto had finally come back from his mission and was with me before she arrived. He made such a mess in the compound's living room trying to get to my room, and once there he asked how I was doing because you had let him know of my current state. I told him it was just a stomach ache but before he could make any more questions Lady Tsunade came into my room and I asked all of you to wait outside while she did the examination."

"She asked me to lie down and to stay still while she made a full revision. Lady Tsunade's hands started glowing green and she hovered them from my head all the way to my toes." Hinata stopped there, fixing herself on the seat on the couch. She took a deep breath, preparing for this next part. "Her hands stopped glowing and she asked me to sit down so she could give me my diagnosis. Lady Tsunade said that what was happening to me was normal, because I-I was p-pregnant…"

Neji's eyes widened with the last word that escaped Hinata's mouth. "Pregnant?"

"Yes, I was pregnant and Naruto's baby was now growing within me. In all honesty, I was a mess of emotions. I was so immensely happy but scared at the same time, and Lady Tsunade noticed it." The Hyuuga explained.

"She knew the risk my baby ran if my father were to find out about this, about what had happened. He never really liked Naruto or the idea of us being together, so he would've done anything to make me lose this baby and make it seem like an accident. If that wasn't his first choice then he would've put him under the Bird Caged Seal, or worse, my father would've sent my son away to Kami knows where. Neither Lady Tsunade nor I wanted that to happen since she appreciates and cares for Naruto so much, so she made up the story of me going away on a training trip to become a Medical ninja so we could protect my baby from my father. I was willing to do anything for this baby Neji!"

Neji quickly placed his palm in front of himself, "Stop right there Hinata. I understand your fear towards Lord Hiashi, but why couldn't you at least have told ME anything about it? You knew I would've always supported you in whatever I could, I would've even have kept your secret. You don't know how helpless I felt all this time, wondering if you were doing fine. If you were eating, or if you had a bed where to sleep."

Hinata kneeled down in front of Neji, taking his hands in hers and giving them a tight squeeze. "Brother Neji, please forgive me! I wanted to tell you, I really did but I kept everything as a secret to protect you. I knew that the day I came back with Minato and my father found out that the real reason for my departure was my pregnancy with Naruto's baby was going make him furious, at me and at anyone who decided to intervene and lent me a helping hand. Father was surely going to make your life a living hell and I didn't wanted that to happen. Please forgive me Neji!" She started rambling as tears started falling from her eyes.

* * *

On the other side of the village, a blonde shinobi was jumping from roof to roof with no particular destination nor direction.

"Now, now. Where could she be?" Naruto asked himself as he finally stopped on the top of one houses scratching his head. "Maybe I should go check out the Hyuuga compound."

Naruto turned to his right and started heading to his beloved's old home.

The compound was starting to come into view when Naruto all of the sudden stopped.

"But… is she really there? Come to think of it Minato didn't mention anything about where they could be staying, but then again if they were staying at the compound then Hiashi wouldn't have let them go to the festival. He probably would've been worried about what people will say of the mighty Hyuuga." Naruto said as he rolled his eyes. "All Hiashi cares about is power and reputation."

Naruto took a seat as he started thinking once again where Hinata might be.

' _Hey kid, you should use your head more often.'_ A voice said from within him.

' _What are you talking about, Kurama?'_ Naruto asked the Nine Tailed fox that resided within him.

' _You really are so dense…'_ Kurama grunted. _'Why don't you get on Sage Mode and track down her chakra?'_

' _Wow, Kurama. For a fox you are quite clever!'_ Naruto thought with a grin.

' _Stop making smart remarks or I will take over your stupid body!'_ And with that the Fox vanished into his insides once more.

Naruto couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "That Kurama, he truly is a great friend you know!"

The blonde quickly put himself in meditating position and closed his eyes, gathering more Nature Energy with every passing second.

* * *

"Hinata its okay, please get up." Neji said as he wiped Hinata's tears away with his thumb. "Even though I am resentful at the fact that you hid these things from me, I understand your reasons. I was mad when I was heading here, thinking about the things I went through not knowing about you for four years but not no more. I never stopped to think about the things you had to go through." The Hyuuga said as he helped his cousin get up from the floor. "Please continue, I want to know everything that happened to you while you were gone. No more secrets please."

Once back on the sofa Hinata took a deep breath, trying to tranquilize herself. "On the day of my departure, after the party that my dad threw for me, I told Naruto I was pregnant. He didn't take it well, but he understood I had to leave in order to protect our baby and he promised to wait for me till my return."

"But moments later Sakura came in asking Naruto to leave because she wanted to speak privately with me. I gave Naruto a pleading look so he wouldn't leave, but clueless as always he left." The girl let out a sigh. "Sakura only gave me a sinister smirk and started telling me about how much she was going to take care of Naruto in my absence and how glad she was that I was leaving. At that moment I just couldn't take it no more and decided to use my gentle fist to paralyze her right there. I was just so tired of her always trying to step all over me."

"Yes, I saw that but I just decided not to intervene. Why didn't I paid closer attention? I could've been there for you Hinata, I could've protected you." Neji said grinning his teeth.

Hinata offered him a warm smile before continuing, "As I arrived to the living room, my dad nodded to the backyard knowing I was looking for Naruto. Once I got to where he was standing, I just saw him throw his hands up in the air and he just passed by without noticing me. I wanted to stop him but Lady Tsunade put a hand on my shoulder and told me that it was time to go."

"As I entered the compound, I saw that Sakura was on the couch passed out and Naruto was right next to her holding her hand. My blood was boiling out of anger but I decided to not do anything given the fact that Naruto didn't seemed to notice me as I was walking out." Hinata explained.

"Once I reached the door, I said goodbye to my father and promised him to come back as soon as I was a splendid Medic Ninja. Lady Tsunade asked me if I wasn't going to say goodbye to Naruto but I refused knowing that if I did so then I wasn't going to want to leave."

"As we almost reached the village gates I encountered Ino and I decided to confide in her. I told her about my departure and the reason behind it. She promised to keep it a secret and to keep a close eye on Naruto. Ino agreed and with that I crossed the gates, leaving behind my life behind. Leaving Naruto behind." She finished.

"Wait a second, Hinata. You said that you didn't wanted to let me in about your secret because you were afraid of what Lord Hiashi could do to me but yet you told Ino?" Neji interrupted.

"Yes you're right Neji, but knowing you I knew that you would've tried to find out where I was and that would've led to my father sending others with you and my cover would've been blown. The only reason I told Ino was because she was in the same situation as I was." Hinata answered.

The two men turned to face Ino now, waiting for an explanation for what Hinata had just said.

"What Hinata means is that by then I was also pregnant with my twins." Ino finally answered before a long moment of silence. "It happened during my party as well, and as you all know it was with Shikamaru. Right before Hinata stopped talking with everyone I told her, knowing she was the only on I could talk to without being judged."

"Ino wasn't really helping me in any way, that's why I told her." Hinata continued. "I knew that my father wouldn't have anything against her."

* * *

Orange circles started appearing around Naruto's eyes, and once he was done gathering nature chakra he opened his eyes revealing that his deep blue eyes had changed for a bright orange. He stood up from his meditating position and cleaned his pants with just one swoop of his hand.

"Now, now. Where could she be?" Naruto asked himself as he started tracing Hinata's chakra.

A small moment of silence passed before he turned to his left. "Oh, so you're there? Why didn't I think of it before?" Naruto said scratching his head.

Without further a due, Naruto took off in the direction where Hinata's chakra was emanating from in full speed.

"Finally." He whispered to himself.

* * *

"After I finished talking with Ino, Lady Tsunade urged me to start moving before Naruto realized we were gone and came looking for me. Reluctantly I crossed the village gates, and I turned to take one last glance at my beloved village. Then finally, I started my journey with Lady Tsunade." The Hyuuga continued explaining.

"We walked for a few days before arriving to our destination, a small village bordering the Land of Fire. I guess the reason why it took days was because I was pregnant and not because it was that far. I had to take it easy after all. Once there, Lady Tsunade explained that this small town was her hiding place every time she wanted to escape from her many depts. She would come here with Shizune and take refuge for a few months in a small house she owned. Once everything seemed to have settled down, she would embark on another journey to try and gamble some more."

"Once we settled down, Lady Tsunade advised me that it would be better if I stayed in the house as much as possible unless it was completely necessary for me to leave. She said a Hyuuga would be easy to recognize and that would put my Byakugan at risk, especially since a lot of ninjas are after it and with me being pregnant would give them a perfect opportunity to steal it. Lady Tsunade explained that it was harder for me to use my chakra now since most of it was concentrated around the baby to protect him from any harm, so it would be futile if I tried to defend myself. Of course I decided to play it safe and stay inside until told otherwise." She continued. "Don't think that time I spent it doing nothing. No, not at all. During that time Lady Tsunade and Shizune taught me as much as they could about Medical Ninjutsu but since my pregnancy was moving at a faster speed than regular due to the Nine Tails chakra within my womb, Minato was born within four months instead of the usual nine of gestation."

"Once Minato was born I was able to make use of my chakra once more and it gave me the opportunity to disguise myself." Hinata commented. "I had to make a living somehow because I didn't wanted to depend on Lady Tsunade and Shizune all the time, but I didn't wanted for people to realize who I truly was and blow my cover."

"I decided to change my name for the time being and use a transformation jutsu to change my eyes appearance, meaning that instead of having the Byakugan I disguised them into normal brown eyes. I went by the name of Kanade and just like that I started traveling the surrounding villages treating people and wounded ninjas. Every time I would go out with Lady Tsunade to treat more people, Shizune would stay at home with Minato so he wouldn't run the risk of being recognized by a ninja or villagers. I was afraid that they would want to cause him harm the moment they realized who he looked like."

"It took me three years to make myself a name in the Fire Nation, even if it wasn't my own. I was so happy for my own accomplishments, because finally I was useful and good at something. For the first time in forever people acknowledged me for my abilities. I didn't care about being a ninja anymore, and I didn't care about being the heir to the Hyuuga. I felt free."

"During that time I never stopped thinking about Naruto, every day I wondered what he was doing and I prayed that he was a very successful ninja. Many were the times I tried sending him letters with no luck whatsoever, they were always either returned or I wouldn't have a response back. I found that rather odd and tried a few times more with the same result."

"Minato grew each day a bit more and of course, he looked a whole lot more like his father. Every chance I would get I would tell him about his father, about how he saved our village from Pain's assault and how great of a ninja he was. I told Minato that he was his living image and I would tell him his father's name was Naruto Uzumaki and he should be proud of that. I also told him about his own name, Minato, and how it was an heirloom from his grandfather, another great ninja. I also talked to him about his grandmother Kushina, his uncle Neji and aunt Hanabi. But Minato would always forget by the next moment and would always ask me to tell him once more about it. I guess he got that from his father." The lavender eyed girl said with a smile.

"One day I was out working at a far village from where we were living, Lady Tsunade and I were treating some wounded ninja that had been ambushed by rebels. Lady Tsunade, Shizune and I had to stay at a hotel, that's how far it was from where we lived. Little did I know that Kiba and Akamaru were part of the wounded ninjas." Hinata smiled as the memory replayed in her head. "It was a total shock to see him there but I was as happy as ever. I tried my hardest to make his recovery a fast one and at first he didn't recognized me, well because I was under disguise but once he was fully healed I pulled him into a far place from the tent where the wounded were at and showed myself to him, my true self."

Kiba smirked, "I remember that day, I was so happy to finally see Hinata again. It had been three long years without knowing anything about her and to finally see how well she was doing was just great!"

"After that I took him to the hotel we were staying and introduced him to Minato. At first Minato was uncomfortable because he wasn't used to being around other people aside from Lady Tsunade, Shizune or myself but once he saw Akamaru he forgot all about his shyness. Kiba and he had lots of fun playing with each other and with every chance he would get Minato would ask a million questions to Kiba about the village or about what he did for a living. " Hinata continued. "Unfortunately my job had been completed and it was time for us to head back home. We said goodbye to Kiba, but before we parted ways I told him I was planning to go back to the village soon and for him to please keep my secret until my return. I quickly gave him a letter, a letter for Naruto. I had decided to give it one more shot, I knew Kiba would deliver it to him. And with that we were on our way to our different destinations. Which reminds me, Kiba, what happened to the letter? Did you lose it on the way back? Because I never heard back from Naruto." She asked her old friend.

"Well.." Kiba started, "when I got back to the village Naruto was out on a mission so I couldn't give it to him personally but I placed it inside his mail box, so he must've received it. I think."

"You think?! You dumbass! You should've kept the letter until Naruto's return and then gave it to him personally. You never know if the letter actually made it safe to his hands." Ino barked.

Kiba looked down, Ino was right. Hinata noticed this and quickly went on with her story. "Well, anyways, once we made it back to our home it was only a few days away from Minato's fourth birthday. I decided that now it was the perfect time to go back to the village. I couldn't keep my son away from his father any longer, he needed him. _We_ needed him. Minato needed to start having a childhood, traveling and hiding wasn't good for him. So I talked to Lady Tsunade and Shizune and told them about my plans. They both agreed with my reasons and we set our departure date for a week after Minato's birthday, that way we could arrive just in time for the Leaf Festival."

"I was afraid though. I was afraid of coming back and finding out Naruto was with someone else or that he would be mad at me for taking Minato away from him. But I kept reminding myself that Naruto had made me a promise and he NEVER goes back on his promises."

Before she could continue, a loud knock on the front door startled the ninja in the living room.

"Who could it be at this time?" Neji wondered, a bit of annoyance noticeable in his tone of voice.

Hinata smiled, "It must be Shizune with a drunk Tsunade over her shoulders. She must've knocked the door with her foot, that's why it sounded so loud. Don't worry, this always happens. I'll get it."

Hinata quickly stood up and prepared herself to help Shizune with her drunk master. But the moment she opened the door a pair of big and strong, steady arms embraced her in a firm hug. One of the hands stroked her indigo hair, a barely audible sob was coming out of the person who had her in his arms.

"Hinata, where have you been?" A deep pained voice finally said.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata managed to utter out. And with that she threw her arms around the blonde ninja, and for the first time in four years she shed the tears she had been holding in.

* * *

Well guys there you have it! I hope you all like. I'm sorry once again for taking forever to release this chapter.

Don't forget to leave your reviews and to answer the poll. Because you guys are what help me get this chapters out. Also if you have any comments or suggestions don't hesitate on telling me, I will try to please you on it.

I want to make a recommendation for this chapter!

If you're looking for great NaruHina story or just a great read then I suggest you to head in over and read _Snow Angels_ by DeisuNeku.

This story takes place after the Fourth Shinobi War and it's about how Naruto is heartbroken because now Sakura and Sasuke are now a couple. He feels as if everything he did and all his efforts were for nothing because even after everything he went through Sakura still didn't return his feelings. Will a certain lavender eyed girl be able to save him from the dark path he's embarking himself or will it be too late for Naruto?

The link to the story is:

www . fanfiction . ***/ s / 9923810 / 1 / Snow-Angels

Just delete the spaces and you know what to replace the stars with. I do this since FanFiction blocks any type of url and such.

Well that's all for now, till next time!

~EndlesslyxForever


	7. I'm never letting go

Hey guys! I want to thank everyone who has taken their time to read my story and give it a fav or follow. Also, I want to apologize for delaying this chapter so much! Its just that school started again and I've been really busy trying to get into Med school. I romise I will try to update as soon as I can from now on.

Thank you everyone who took their time to leave me a review and answered my poll. Results show that the majority of you prefer for the Great Ninja War to be included as a flashback in this story and your wish is my command.

To all of you who said that last chapter's quote was said by Kushina Uzumaki, you guys are right!

Thank you to the readers that take the time to leave me a review chapter after chapter. Nino, Lexi, my Guest reviewer, Luffy. You guys are amazing and a huge thank you to everyone who left a comment too, your words are what keeps me going!

I know some of you readers might be upset at the way I'm writing Sakura's character on this story but I promise I have something big for her in store, just hang in there.

Well enough with my rambling, here's this chapter's quote:

" **On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful! I understand that so well now. I have family and I have friends, but if you're gone… To me… It will be the same as being alone."**

* * *

"Oh, Hinata! I've missed you so much." Naruto said as he stroked her long indigo hair. "Its been too so long, too long since I last saw you."

Hinata couldn't break off from the embrace. Didn't wanted to break off. She was afraid that the moment she looked up, that person wouldn't be Naruto, but what really scared her the most was that THAT person WOULD be Naruto.

"Look at me, please." Naruto whispered to her. "Please, let me see you."

Hinata hesitated a bit before looking up. Slowly, without letting go of her arms around him, she fixed her eyes on his. Those deep pools of blue suddenly turned a bit darker.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you write? Respond to my messages?" Naruto asked with a sad expression.

"W-why didn't I?! Why didn't you respond to mine? I tried so many times to reach you but you didn't even bother answering, I even sent you a letter with Kib-. Wait, d-did you said you sent me messages?" Hinata asked, confusion building up inside her.

"Y-you sent me letters? I didn't receive anything Hinata! You think if I would've received them I would've stayed in this village with my arms crossed?!" Naruto replied. "Hinata I tried sending you many letters, I even sent my toads out to find you and I always had no answer from either. My toads would always come back with no luck and I never got back any letters from you, no replies."

Hinata looked at him wide eyed. _'He actually tried to get in contact with me.'_ "I sent you many letters too and many were returned back to me" She answered, "I sent a letter with Kiba, you didn't reply. For a moment I doubted you and the promise you made all those years ago."

A voice answered from the background. "I-I left it in your mailbox, Naruto. It was right after the Great Ninja war and they had sent me with a group of other ninjas to take supplies to the villages that got destroyed while the war was going on. There were some people that were rebelling against the hidden villages and their ninjas, so we got ambushed. Luckily, Hinata was part of the Medic squad that treated me and the rest of my squad. That's when she gave me the letter for you, unfortunately you were away on a mission so I left it in your mailbox and I never got around to see you after that because you started being on too many missions and trips and meetings." Kiba said, as he cleared his throat. "D-did you receive it?"

"I didn't get anything. Yes, it's true that I've been out on a lot of missions but you could've gotten around to let me know." Naruto turned to look at him, his head barely visible above Hinata's. "What could've happened to it?"

"You want to take a seat?" She asked the ninja standing in front of her. He nodded. Hinata took Naruto by the hand and led him towards the living room where everyone was gathered. She took a seat and he immediately sat next to her not letting go of her hand.

"My guess is that somebody was responsible for the miscommunication that there was between you two." Neji suggested, breaking off the silence. "I mean, not even the toads could reach Hinata. It must've been someone that knows how about summoning and how it works."

"Hi Neji, it's been a while. But now that you mention it, Tsunade did say that I wouldn't have any luck trying to contact them." Naruto answered. "You think it was her?"

"But why?" Ino finally spoke. "Wasn't she helping you guys?"

"She was helping Hinata keep her baby, not preserve her relationship with Naruto." Neji said, making a point.

"You mean she was trying to split us up? Why would she do that?!" Naruto snapped.

"My guess is my uncle had something to do with this." Neji replied.

A heavy silence filled the room, something was not right. Tsunade was helping Hiashi split Naruto and Hinata?

A loud laugh broke the heavy silence, someone was coming.

"Lady Tsunade, were almost there. Please don't be so loud! You're gonna wake up Minato and Hinata is going to be so mad at you." A voice said, coming from the outside of the mansion.

"Oh that little brat wouldn't wake up even if an earthquake was happening! He's just like his father!" Tsunade answered back to the worried woman.

"Please Lady Tsunade, keep it down!" Shizune said as they stepped into the house. "Oh look, the door was open." She said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Shizune, hurry and bring me the sake I have hid-." Tsunade started saying, but her voice faded as she looked up and saw a pair of cobalt eyes gazing at her along with the many others that were visiting.

"I-I think it's time for us to go home. It's really late and Shikamaru its probably wondering where I'm at. Neji, TenTen is probably worried about you and Kiba, remember Tamaki is part of the ANBU and she can track your ass." Ino said with a smirk on her face, realizing that the people not mentioned in her statement had a long talk ahead of them.

"Tamaki and I have nothing going on, so quit it!" Kiba snapped.

"If you say so." Ino said as she pushed the two men out of the door.

"N-Naruto, hi." Shizune said as she placed Tsunade on one of the couches. "Its been so long."

"Too long." Naruto said with a small smile.

"So you know." Tsunade said as she tried to sit up straight. "That we're back."

"Well, why else would I be here? I came to get what's mine" Naruto spat. "You disappear for four years without letting me have any type of contact with her or my son. Every time I left this village was under surveillance. I couldn't do anything at all to get in contact with Hinata!"

"Alright Naruto, I'm going to be completely honest with you. Right now I'm in no shape to talk with you even if I wanted to, believe me. So I'm going to go to bed and leave you two lovebirds alone."Tsunade said as she struggled to get up.

"No.. Stay." Hinata finally spoke, with a firm voice that scared Tsunade. "We need answers, Lady Tsunade. Did you really get in the way of us trying to establish any contact with each other?"

Tsunade looked down, guilt written all over her face. A heavy sigh escaped her, "You guys really have grown, I can't fool you anymore. Hinata, why do you think your father agreed so easily to let you go on this journey with me? Did you really think he took your feelings into consideration?"

Hinata looked at Tsunade with a confused look. "W-what do you mean?"

"I'm going to make us some tea, it's going to be a long night." Shizune said as she started to walk away into the kitchen.

"Did you really think Hiashi let you go on this journey because he believed it was what you wanted?" Tsunade asked her again. "Since when does Hiashi care about what you want Hinata?"

Hinata looked down, a million things started going through her head.

"Hinata, the only reason Hiashi agreed to let you go on this journey was because you were finally going to be away from Naruto. Hiashi thought that this was the perfect opportunity to get you away from him and find you a good marriage proposal. One of his conditions to let you go was for me to stop any kind of attempt from both of your parts to establish connections with one another. Hiashi wanted Naruto out of your life for good Hinata, he thought you would eventually forget about him with your training and your time away from the village." Tsunade explained. "Shizune!"

As Shizune came in with a platter with cups of tea, Hinata and Naruto noticed she had a small stack of paper on top. Shizune handed the stack of paper to Hinata. Once in her hands, Hinata examined it carefully. It wasn't paper, they were envelopes!

"They're my letters!" Naruto said looking up at Tsunade.

"I wanted to give them to you Hinata, I really wanted to but I knew that once you found out that Naruto still kept you in his thoughts you were going to want to go back to the village before time and it was going to put Minato at risk." Tsunade answered. "At first I didn't think much of it, but I grew attached to you Hinata and to Minato. He's Naruto's son, he's like a grandson to me. All I wanted was to protect you two with all my might until the day it seemed correct and safe to come back" She said as tears started rolling down her face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. All your father cared about was to have the Hyuuga in good stands, he didn't cared about your feelings or what you wanted. He just wanted to marry you off to the man who was willing to pay more. I'm sorry!"

Hinata stood up from where she was sitting and walked towards Tsunade. Slowly she kneeled down and placed a hand on her lap.

"Lady Tsunade, it's okay." Hinata said. Tsunade looked up and looked at her with a face full of tears. "I understand your motives and I appreciate that you did the things you did for me and Minato while we were away from here. Perhaps there was another way we could've handled this situation but I guess your hand were really tied in that moment. I also appreciate that you think of my son that way."

"Our son." Naruto said as he placed his hand on top of Hinata's.

Tsunade finally broke down and threw her arms around both of the ninjas, letting out all the guilt she had felt and contained for four years. She cried and murmured a bunch of other words that were hard to understand because of her crying for a good while. Her sobs quickly turned into snores and Naruto carried her towards her room with Shizune guiding him around the house. Shizune paid her goodbyes to Naruto and headed to her own room. Naruto quickly returned to the living room where Hinata had stayed behind.

Meanwhile on the other side of the village a pinkette closed the door to her friend's apartment.

* * *

' _What are we going to do? He knows already that that freak is already back in the village with her stupid son. This is all your fault!'_ Her inner self reprimanded her.

"My fault? You're always so pushy about me expressing my feelings for him, maybe if I gave him time he would finally give me a chance." Sakura whispered.

' _You don't have time idiot! Hinata is back, and before you know it she's going to be the one in his pants. AGAIN.'_ Inner Sakura spat. _'We need to do something. Get rid of her or the brat she brought along with her.'_

"That's going too far, yes I hate her but getting rid of her kid?"

' _Oh, don't tell me you're backing out now. Then you really don't want Naruto, huh? Soon you're going to end up all alone, because eventually I'm going to grow bored and leave too.'_

"No, no!" She sighed, Sakura shuddered at the thought of being alone. "What's your plan?"

* * *

"Hey," Naruto said as he took a seat next to Hinata. "Crazy day, huh?"

Hinata looked up at him and could only nod. She was still in disbelief, she couldn't believe the love of her life was sitting next to her. That he finally was with her again.

"You look beautiful Hinata." Naruto said as he placed his hand on her lap and looked at her with a warm smile that brought her heart to her stomach and made her knees weak, which she didn't think was possible because she was sitting down. "I really wish I could've known you were here earlier so I could've spent the festival with you and Minato."

"How do you know… How do you know his name is Minato?" Hinata asked, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Oh, I told him to not tell you that I was the one who helped him out. I met him today during the festival, we ate ramen and we talked. Well sort of, he was lost and looking for you but luckily I got him to calm down with a little bit of ramen and small talk." Naruto said as he started moving closer to the indigo haired girl. "After that, I helped him find his way back to you."

"Well, he's just like his father." Hinata answered, a smile forming on her lips. "It's getting late, actually it's really late."

Naruto looked at her with a puzzled look. "I get it, this is the part where I go home." He said as he started getting up. "I'm coming back tomorrow, you know! I'm not letting you get away from me anymore." Naruto exclaimed.

He quickly realized what he had just said and looked down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Hinata, after all its being a while since we've been together and I get all nervous around you."

Hinata let out a small giggle before looking down to the floor, a faint shade of pink started to glow on her cheeks.

"Actually, I was going to ask you to spend the night here." Hinata whispered. "I mean it's dangerous at night and it's really late for you to be walking by yourself." She said after a small pause.

"Oh right, like there's anything that could harm the hero of the Great Ninja War." Naruto said between laughs, then quickly caught the hint and retracted his words. "B-but I mean you never know, maybe there's a super strong shinobi out there trying to destroy me." He said as he scratched the back of his head with a shy smile.

"Right." Hinata said as she got up from her seat. "I'll get your room ready, wait here."

Naruto watched as she gracefully made her way up the stairs and out of his sight.

' _Ah! I have so much to ask her, so many things to tell her. About my missions, about the war, about new friends I made and new skills I acquired. I wonder if she still feels the same for me or if her feelings faded.'_ Naruto grabbed his shirt where his heart was supposed to be and stroked it. _'No, no negative thoughts! She's back and nothing will tear her apart from me. I'll ask her to marry…'_ Naruto stopped his train of thought as he said that word.

' _Marry Hinata? Why didn't I thought of it before? Why didn't I build us a house and bought her a ring? But I would've liked to have Hinata's opinion on the building of the house and…'_

"Naruto!"

His thinking was interrupted by this sweet but firm voice, surely not the one that he remembered but the ring of it still made his stomach feel a bit weird. When he turned around, he saw Hinata at the end of the stairs motioning for him to follow her.

' _I certainly have to make it very special when I ask her, but don't I have to court her again? Start from boyfriend and girlfriend again? I mean it has being four years, did we break up during that time or were we still together? Did she think about me, like I did about her?'_

"We're here, this is your room for tonight. Don't worry about Lady Tsunade, I'll explain it to her in the morning so just go ahead and rest up. If you need anything I'm in the room right across this one" She said as she pointed towards the door on the other side of the hall. "Goodnight Naruto, I'm sorry about today. I'm sure you have a lot of questions but hopefully you'll be here in the morning so we can talk about it and about what you've been up to these part four years. I can't wait to hear all your stories, and I'm sure Minato can't either. Bye, I lov-.. Uh, uh rest well!" Hinata said as she hurriedly closed the door to Naruto's room and ran into hers. _'What was that just now?! I almost told him 'I love you', what if he doesn't even feel the same anymore?'_

Hinata made her way into her restroom where she changed into her sleeping clothes. Once she was done she got into the covers and closed her eyes, hoping for sleep to come and take her but instead a million of questions invaded her mind.

' _This is going to be a long night.'_ She thought.

Naruto only stared at the closed door in confusion for a moment. He finally headed to the bed, taking off his shirt, revealing his toned chest and arm muscles, result of many years of training and battles. He looked over at the bed and noticed it had orange bed covers and smiled because he knew that Hinata changed the sheets to some of his favorite color.

He thought back to what Hinata was telling him before she left so suddenly.

' _I can't wait to hear all your stories, and I'm sure Minato can't either. Bye, I lov-.. Uh, uh rest well!'_

He thought over that last sentence so many times, trying to figure out that unfinished word. _'What did she mean? Was she mad or something? I should've told her at least thanks, you know!'_ Naruto slowly made his way into the bed and under the covers. His eyes were slowly closing, he surely was tired! It was a roller coaster of emotions this day after all.

He was about to fall asleep when his eyes shot open. Naruto quickly got up and made his way towards the door and hurriedly turned the knob. _'Of course! Now I understand what that last word was, how could I have let her go just like that? I hope shes not asleep yet.'_

Naruto crossed the hall and placed his hand on top of the doorknob of the door in front of his room. _'What the hell am I doing? She's going to freak out and kick me out to the street. I'm taking advantage of her generosity.'_ He thought as he started making his way back into his room. _'No, go Naruto. Go back to her.'_ He told himself as he stopped on his tracks, turning around to face that door once again. _'No, no. I'm invading her privacy and I'm taking advantage of the fact that she let me stay over.'_ A battle of feelings happening inside of him.

' _Just go, kid.'_ A voice within advised him.

' _Kurama!'_ He replied.

' _Go with her, don't be stupid. Don't let her get away again.'_

' _Thank you, Kurama. I really needed that small push.'_ Naruto said to his friend as he once again placed his hand on the doorknob.

' _Here I go.'_ He said as he took a deep breath and nervously turned the knob to open that door.

Naruto slowly made his way to the bed that was in front of him, making sure to not make any sudden movements that would wake or frighten her.

"N-Naruto?" A groggy Hinata said, as she looked up from the sheets that covered her sight.

"Actually Hinata, I was wondering if I could sleep here with… with you for tonight." Naruto muttered out.

Hinata thanked Kami for it being so dark, wouldn't it have been Naruto would've seen that her face was lit red.

"U-uh, is that what you want?" She quietly asked.

"Y-yes, more than anything at this moment." He answered, approaching the bed a little more. "D-do you?"

"Yes, m-more than anything." She said with a warm smile, extending her hand towards him.

Naruto took her hand in his and pulled up the covers. Slowly and carefully, he made his way into the space next to her making sure he wouldn't make much of a racket.

"Can I ask you a question?" Naruto muttered from his side of the bed after a small moment.

"Anything." She answered, nervousness evident in her voice.

A small silence presented itself before Naruto spoke, "Can I hug you?"

Hinata turned around to face him and moved closer to him. "S-sure."

Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer to the warmth of his.

Her body was so small in his arms, and soft. All of the sudden he felt the need to protect that small body from any harm that might come upon it.

"I'm never letting go Hinata, never again." Naruto muttered as he placed his head on top of hers.

Hinata smiled.

Before they knew it, they fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Once again he escaped."

On a tall pole of light, a dark figure rested on its top. It had been observing the blonde ninja very closely for a while. The figure followed him to this residence and apparently he wasn't coming out of there.

Is this a new threat for the Hero of the Leaf?

* * *

Well there you have it guys! Once again I want to apologize for taking so long to take out this chapter but I promise it won't happen again!

By the way, I made Tamaki part of the ANBU because at the end of the manga they didn't really give out too much info in her so I thought I could make her character a little fun.

Don't forget to leave your reviews! I value each and every one of your opinions, they only make this story better!

Don't forget to solve this chapter's quote.

Well that's all for now, till next time!

~EndlesslyxForever


	8. Time Stood Still

Hey, guys! I hope you all have been doing great. I want to apologize but after publishing my last chapter I decided to moderate the reviews you all have been leaving me. There's been this guest reviewer that has been leaving very offensive reviews to me personally or to you my reviewers. I decided that I wasn't going to put up with it no more and changed that setting, not for you guys but for him or her. I understand if he might not like my story but I just don't see the reason why they keep reading it and leaving reviews like that.

Anyway, on to better things!

I want to thank each and every one of you who takes their time to read my story and leave a small review. It really warms my heart to see what all of you have to say about it and I also appreciate any type of criticism you all throw my way. It helps me to write a better story for you my readers, because in the end this story wouldn't be anything if it weren't for you all!

I want to give a huge thanks to my Long Reviewer! I swear, you always give me the best ideas and advice to put into my story. I'm glad you've stayed with me this long. You'll see that some of the things you've advised me in your reviews will be incorporated in this and further chapters.

To my Guest reviewer, thank you so much for your feedback! You'll see how things will start to add up together soon and what will happen will surely shock you.

I know some of you are asking why Naruto and Hinata are acting all weird and uncomfortable around each other. Remember they haven't seen each other in four years, that's quite a long time. They are more mature now, I mean they're no longer teenagers so they are more conscious about each other in all aspects.

Unfortunately nobody got last chapter's quote. This quote was said by Sakura to Sasuke the day he was leaving the village. She did it in hopes he would realize he had her and there was need for him to abandon the village. Sadly he still left. But no worries, I know you will get this chapter's quote! Here it goes:

" **You don't have to forgive me… But no matter what happens to you from here on out… I will always love you…"**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

" _Here comes another wave! What are we going to do?!"_

" _Without Naruto's chakra we're surely going to die..."_

 _Naruto looked wide eyed at his comrades as another round of thorns were launched to the Shinobis around him by the Ten Tails. He felt so useless, he couldn't infuse chakra just yet and without his chakra the Shinobi Forces had no protection whatsoever. He couldn't even look up from the impact of seeing so many of his friends dying just to protect him._

" _This is what happens when you talk about hope and ideals… This is reality. Naruto… what do you have in this reality? You have no father and mother… your master Jiraiya is dead, and as long as you keep opposing, your friends will die one after the other. No one that acknowledges you will survive. And you already know what lies ahead of all this… Loneliness. There's no need to be in this reality, come here Naruto! Join me!" Obito lectured him from the top of the Ten Tails as he saw that Naruto was finally giving in. Naruto was finally realizing that resisting was no use, they were all going to die and for what? Just to protect him. All that power he processed and still he couldn't protect his comrades._

 _The moment Naruto was about to fall into the abyss, he felt like someone slapped him from the inside._

" _Are you stupid or what kid?!" Kurama screamed. "Don't tell me you're going to give up and listen to that idiot? Have you forgotten that you hold more than one life! Don't forget about me!"_

" _I know." Naruto responded. "I take my bonds seriously! I'd never abandon my comrades! But in really they are…"_

" _Stop your rambling! Ill beat you up and take over your body for good this time!" Kurama interrupted him. "And did you also forget?" The tailed beast said as he waved his hand in front of Naruto, showing him a flashback of his parents. "Your mother and father did the same thing these Shinobi did just after you were born. They sealed me, their archenemy inside you, and entrusted the future to you and died."_

 _Naruto looked wide eyed to Kurama, then looked down in awe. 'He's right.' He thought._

" _Your life was already linked to two others from the time you were born!" Kurama continued. "And it's not only them! Did you forget about that girl you love? She's somewhere with your child, probably trying to hide from this war. You've got to protect them too, you've got to protect those bonds. You've got to protect your family."_

' _That's right,' Naruto thought as he slowly started getting up from the ground. 'It wasn't just mom and dad.'_

' _Yeah… It hasn't just being my life… up until now.' Naruto finally stood up and raised a fist into the air. "Thank you, Kurama. It's all thanks to you standing by my side."_

' _And Hinata, thank you.' The blonde said as he activated the Nine Tails mode. "Let's do this, everyone!"_

" _Yeah!" The rest of the Shinobi cheered as they saw a ray of hope once again._

Naruto quickly woke up from his dream. He had been having nightmares ever since the war had been over, but this wasn't all too unpleasant. If anything, it reminded him of the reason why he kept on going throughout all these years, his family.

He quickly reached to the side where Hinata was supposed to be and felt nothing. Naruto tried grasping a little bit more, maybe he didn't reached far enough. Again, nothing. Fear started building up inside him. The blonde quickly stood up and started running towards the door. The moment he opened the door to the room he was in, he bumped into a platter full of breakfast and fell on top of the person who was holding it.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I was going and look what I caused!" Naruto said as he started picking up the broken plates. As he looked up to see his victim he realized it was Hinata and the fear he felt inside his chest started vanishing. "I promise I will get this all cleaned up."

"I-it's ok… I just wanted to do something nice for you." Hinata said as she reached for a piece of broken glass. The moment she reached for it, Naruto's hand landed on that same piece. They both at their hands then at each other. Hinata quickly retrieved her hand and held it in front of her chest, Naruto did the same but he started scratching the back of his head nervously, a small shade of pink appeared on their cheeks. "W-where were you headed Naruto? You seemed to be in a hurry because you didn't even changed." Hinata said looking away in embarrassment, his cheeks starting to burn.

Naruto looked down at himself and finally noticed, that because he was so worried that Hinata had left him again, he didn't even bother changing back into his normal clothes. His face turned bright red and quickly took off running into the room where he was supposed to have slept in. Last night he had changed in there and had forgotten to bring his stuff into Hinata's room.

'Why am I so conscious about her? Aren't we supposed to be a family? We have a child, for Kami's sake!' Naruto asked himself as he stood behind his shut door.

'I hadn't stuttered in four years, four long years! But as soon as I get back to Konoha and see Naruto I just completely lose it.' Hinata thought as a smile appeared on her face. 'Some things just don't change, do they?' "Naruto, once you're done changing come down to the kitchen so you can have some breakfast!" She called on to him before heading down the stairs.

As she got to the kitchen she noticed that Shizune was preparing a tray with food. "What happened to you, Hinata? You're covered in food!" Shizune asked as she faced Hinata.

"I tried taking some breakfast to Naruto but instead he ran into me and well you know the rest." She said between laughs. "She's not coming down, huh?"

"No, after all she did drink a lot last night. She was fearing last night's encounter, it's as if she had foreseen it." Shizune responded as she made her way to the kitchen door. "You know, I like seeing you like this Hinata."

"What do you mean, Shizune? Covered in food? I sure don't!" The indigo haired girl responded looking down to her own clothes.

"No!" Shizune answered. "I mean smiling, happy. It makes me happy." And with that she left the room.

Hinata stared at her back with a puzzled look but quickly dismissed it and started serving breakfast for the blonde ninja upstairs.

As Naruto started making his way down, he couldn't help but be lost in his thoughts. Making different scenarios in his head. 'How should I greet her?'

'Should I say something cool like: "What's up, Hinata?" or something nice like: "Good morning, did you sleep well last night?"' Naruto placed his arms behind his head trying figure out what to say, how to greet the girl he loves.

'Sound cool or be nice? Will she punch me or smile? No, Hinata wouldn't punch me she's not that type of person… Is she?'

As he crossed the kitchen door he embraced himself for whatever reaction came his way.

"Goo-"

"Good morning, Naruto. Did you sleep well?" Hinata interrupted before Naruto could even start his greeting. "Come, eat breakfast. I'm sure you must be hungry."

"G-good morning, um, well I slept okay. It's nice not having to sleep alone, for a change." Naruto said as he approached the table scratching his cheek.

The kunoichi's eyes widened and a slight shade of pink adorned her cheeks once again. Naruto's eyes widened as well, but his did the moment he tasted the food. He had never tasted something as delicious as this. He could probably even say it was as good as Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Wow, Hinata! Your cooking is so good!" Naruto exclaimed in joy. "I surely needed a nice breakfast like this."

Hinata looked down and smiled. ' _He thinks my cooking is good, that makes me glad_.'

"Hinata, I would like to talk to you, you know. Yesterday was so hectic that we didn't even get a chance to talk amongst ourselves… about what happened these years. All I wanted last night was to be with you, hold you, to know I wasn't dreaming and I'm so glad to know that I'm not." He said standing up, then slowly wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist. "But we need to discuss this, we can't just leave it like this."

Hinata jumped at his touch, but didn't fight off the embrace. Naruto was right, they needed to talk about so many things. They just couldn't leave things the way they are if she wants for them to finally be together.

"You're right, we need to talk. I have so much to tell you, but first," She said as she looked towards the door as if she was expecting someone. "We need to go register him into the Ninja Academy."

Naruto looked at the kitchen entrance perplexed, but soon enough he knew exactly just what Hinata was talking about.

"Mom! I'm so hungry!" A small voice exclaimed from the outside of the kitchen. "Please tell me the food is rea-." Minato stopped in his tracks as he entered the kitchen and saw who was sitting next to his mother.

"Minato, come. We need to talk." Hinata said as she motioned for him to get closer. Minato did so, very slowly and with his mother's help he sat on her lap.

"Hello, Minato. Remember me?" Naruto asked as he looked over to his son. His eyes just shined at the mere sight of Minato.

"Y-yes," Minato said quietly. "You helped me find my mommy."

"That's right! But do you remember my name?" Naruto asked.

"N-Naruto." Minato responded. _'Naruto._ _Why does that name sound so familiar? Why do I feel like that name is a very important one?'_ He asked himself. _'This is what I get for never remembering the stories my mom always tells me!'_

"Minato, look at me." Hinata asked him, as she placed her hand on his cheek and caressed it. "Do you remember all the stories I told you about your dad? About how he saved this village and how amazing he was?"

"Yes, mom. My dad is a hero." Minato answered looking straight back at his mother with a small grin.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he heard Hinata's and Minato's words. She hadn't forgotten about him, no not at all! And even better than that, she told their son about him!

"Would you like to finally meet your father, darling?" Hinata asked Minato with a sweet smile.

"Yes, mommy!" He answered with a foxlike grin. One just like his father's. "I want to meet him and play with him and learn lots of things from him! I want for our family to be complete."

"Minato, do you remember your dad's name?" Hinata asked her son.

"Yes, it's Naruto Uzumaki!" He answered. His face went blank and that's when it clicked! That's why that name sounded so familiar. He just couldn't remember because he had very bad memory. "Y-you're m-my dad?!"

Naruto's eyes started getting watery as a smile formed across his face and nodded to the child in front of him. Minato threw himself into his arms and hugged Naruto as tight as he could. Naruto hugged him back with the same intensity, and that's when he finally broke down. Tears started rolling down his cheeks. He just couldn't believe it, his family had come back to him. Hinata placed a hand on top of Naruto's shoulder, and as the ninja looked up he saw that her eyes were full of tears as well. Naruto took her hand in his and pulled her into the embrace he was having with his son.

' _I'm so happy for you, Naruto. You deserve to be happy.'_ Kurama told him.

' _Thank you, Kurama.'_ Naruto replied to the fox inside him as he shed all the tears he had been holding in all these years. _'I'm never letting go.'_ He thought to himself.

.

* * *

.

"So, what do you have on this guy?" A voice asked echoing through the cave they were hiding.

"Basically, he's the one that stopped this past war. He's very strong according to my intel, it's going to be tough to bring him down." A womanly voice responded. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Are you underestimating my power? Have you forgotten who you're dealing with?" The man answered in a menacing way to the woman in front of him. "You don't want to get on my bad side, Yukki."

"Fine, fine. Gosh! You don't have to get all worked up, I was just looking out for you, Toshio." Yukki replied.

"You don't need to concern yourself with me. Now go make yourself useful and gather the rest of the men, we need to have a meeting." Toshio's order's echoed through the vastness of the cave.

Yukki only rolled her eyes as she started walking away to carry out her given instructions.

.

* * *

.

"Minato, wait please! Don't get too far ahead." Hinata called after her son, who was eager to arrive to the academy.

"No, mommy. I can't wait to get there and show off to everyone who my daddy is! Just imagine how jealous everyone is going to be." Minato called back to his mother who had fallen behind. "But first I need to make friends, lots and lots of friends. Then I can show off." He said with a chuckle.

"Now, now don't be too eager." Naruto said to Minato as he catched up to him. "We're barely going to register you, that doesn't mean you're accepted yet, you know!"

"What do you mean?" Minato asked, looking up at his father with a confused look.

"Well you see, before you are accepted into the academy, they ask of you to perform a set of tests in order to see if you're actually ready to join." Naruto answered.

"Wow, you surely know your stuff." Hinata commented.

"W-where did you come from? Weren't you in the back?" Naruto asked, surprised at Hinata's agility. "And well I have to, I mean if I want to become the Hokage one of these days. Kakashi-sensei every once in a while calls me in and teaches me a little of everything. Besides, we went through this thing too. Its not as if it's something new."

"I wasn't doing nothing while I was away, Naruto." She replied with a smirk. "I'm glad that you're even closer to your goal now more than ever."

"We'll talk about _that_ later." He said, stopping in front of a building. "We're here."

The three looked up to see an old, but well preserved facility. The doors to the place were open and parents with their children were making their way inside.

"Surely brings back memories." Naruto said as he scratched his nose with a smile. "It's a bit nostalgic."

Hinata only smiled as she stood next to the blonde.

"Let's go, before they close!" Minato said as he dragged them both by the hands. "I don't want to be left behind, you know!"

The three quickly went inside to get Minato registered and ready for the upcoming tests. Unfortunately, there also were the people that couldn't keep their comments to themselves.

"Look, it's that Hyuuga again…"

"What is Naruto doing with her?"

"Isn't that the child she brought with her a few days ago when she came back?"

"He looks so much like Naruto."

"Why would the young hero be with her?"

Hinata looked down, not in embarrassment but sad to know people had the audacity to say something when they didn't know what truly was going on. She tried her best to keep it together, she promised herself she was going to be strong.

All of the sudden she fell something warm cover her hand. When she looked down to check what it was, her cheeks started glowing pink.

"Don't worry, it's okay." Naruto said as he tightened his grip around the Hyuuga's hand. "I'm here now, no one is going to hurt you."

Hinata nodded, then took a deep breath as they approached a table with three other shinobi.

"Naruto! Is that you?" A voice called after Naruto.

As Naruto turned around, he noticed that it was none other than his old sensei, Iruka Umino.

"Oh, hi Iruka-sensei! It has been a while." The blonde man answered with a grin.

The teacher greeted his old student with a hug and a few laughs. After that he turned around to see who the woman who accompanied the ninja was.

"H-Hinata? Wow! Now it's _really_ being a while since I last saw you! How have you been?" The sensei asked as he greeted the raven-haired with a hug.

"I had left for a while to train under Lady Tsunade to become a Medic Ninja." She said as she gave him a warm smile. "But now I'm back."

Iruka returned the smile. "I'm glad to see that you're finally back home, and as I can see you're well accompanied." He said as he nudged Naruto with his elbow.

Naruto and Hinata looked away with a slight blush plastered on their cheeks.

The sensei let out a simple laugh. "Okay, okay. Sorry, it just makes me glad to see Naruto is growing up!"

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said in embarrassment.

"I'll stop, I'll stop. So what brings you guys here? Don't tell me you're going to become a teacher too, Hinata?" Iruka asked to the lavender-eyed girl.

"N-no, its not like that." She replied.

"We came to register Minato in the academy." Naruto replied.

"M-Minato?" Iruka asked, confussion plastered on his face.

"Yes, Minato." Naruto said as he pointed over to the blonde child who was playing with the other kids. "My son."

"Your son?!" Iruka almost screamed in astonishment.

"Go on, I'll handle this." Naruto said as he pulled his sensei to the side while Hinata went ahead and registered Minato into the academy. After a while, Hinata rejoined them with Minato in hand.

"Why didn't any of you tell me anything?" Iruka asked in disbelief.

"It was just better if it was kept a secret for the time being." Hinata answered. "The less people that knew, the less people that would have to suffer under my father's wrath."

"Have you seen him?" Iruka asked. Naruto turned to face her, the question sparking a little bit of curiosity inside him as well.

"N-no, ever since I got here I haven't really had time to even get close to the compound. To be honest, I'm not sure I want to at all." Hinata replied, fear eminent in her eyes.

Umino noticed that and decided to change the topic of discussion. "So, can I meet my future student?"

Naruto urged the boy forward. "Minato, this is Iruka-sensei. He was the very first person who protected and treated me like family."

Minato examined this new face that was in front of him. "Nice to meet you, Minato." Iruka said as he extended a hand in front of him. "I hope you're not as troublesome as your father was."

Minato stared at the hand and after a brief moment a fox-like grin appeared on his face as he threw his arms around the teacher. The other two ninja laughed, happy to see that their son was a kind person.

.

* * *

.

After a long day, with a sleepy Minato in arms, Naruto and Hinata headed back to Tsunade's place.

Once there, Hinata took Minato from Naruto's arms. "I'll be back, I'm just going to tuck him in then we can talk." She said with a serious tone of voice.

Naruto only nodded, then watched her go up the stairs until she disappeared. As he was reclining himself against the sofa, Naruto saw a figure coming out of a room. He tried focusing his eyes to be able to make out who that person was, and as he did his face turned into a frown.

"Naruto…" The voice called.

"Tsunade, I see that you're actually sober today." He responded, obviously upset at the sennin.

"Naruto, please hear me out." She started.

"Okay, Tsunade. Go ahead take a seat and tell me, tell me why the hell you kept my son away from me for four damn years." Naruto said as Tsunade was taking a seat on the sofa in front of him.

Tsunade winced, she truly did wrong and she was barely realizing it. He wasn't even calling her Granny.

"I did it so Minato could be safe fr-."

"Oh, stop right there!" Naruto exclaimed. "Safe from who? From Hiashi? From me? From who Tsunade, who? You think I'm not capable of protecting my own family? Me, who saved this entire village and you from Pain? Or have you forgotten that?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten that. Of course safe from Hiashi! What did you wanted? For him to put your child in a basket and send him to Kami knows where?!" Tsunade answered.

"Do you really think I would've let him do that?" A rhetorical question pressing on her. "You stopped all and any type of communication we tried to establish. You could've at least sent me a letter. I understand her, but _you?_ I get it, I can be trusted with the safety of this village, to give my life for the nations but not with the safety of my own son, of my family or the person I love. Not to see my baby or touch him. Mission first, everything else second. Got it."

"It wasn't as easy as that Naruto! You think I didn't have to be worrying about Hiashi finding out that Hinata was pregnant? And don't start with that, you were the one that went around saying we were all you friends." She snapped, an obviously wrong choice.

"Why worry Tsunade? You guys were far away, he couldn't reach you. Hiashi didn't even know where you guys were, Tsunade! There has to be another reason as to why you did this, you better tell me."

Tsunade looked at the floor, she was cornered.

"Fine, I-I'll tell you." She answered. Tsunade took a deep breath before she started talking once more. "I-I did it for Sakura."

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked with dumbfounded look on his face.

"Naruto, Sakura has been in love with you all this time. Ever since you came back that last time, she started falling for you. She truly wanted you to notice her but then you started dating Hinata…" Tsunade went on.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Naruto said, anger building up inside him.

"Sakura came to me, and asked for my help. She confided in me. You've got understand that she's like a daughter to me, I would do anything to see her happy. I promised that whenever I had the opportunity I would help her, and well, this was it."

"Tsunade, what the hell did you do?!" Naruto asked. "You have no idea what I went through back then only so Sakura could even see that I was in the same room as her. I truly was happy with Hinata, she _made_ me happy! She loved me and accepted me in a way no one did and you just went ahead and took all of that away from me just on a whim?! You took my son away from me!" Naruto almost yelled in anger.

"No, Naruto. It was like that at first, I wanted things to bloom between Sakura and you soi didn't find it too hard to convince Hinata to leave the village and you behind. It wasn't hard either to obstruct any type of communication you two could have. I thought if by keeping Hinata away and helping you two being together, it would make Sakura happy. If she was happy then I was happy, you know? But as I spent more time with Hinata and Minato I grew to care for them. I started thinking of Minato as my grandson, since he was your son and all. Hinata was such a kind and strong person." Tsunade explained with a scared look.

"If Sakura was happy, you were happy?! What about me?! You didn't care about my happiness Tsunade?! Of course you didn't, you didn't even care about my feelings! You say you saw Minato as your grandson, how come you didn't think of the times I called you Granny and the things I did for you?! What about Hinata? You tell me, since you lived with her, do you think she was having an easy time alone?"

"S-she wasn't alone." Tsunade answered.

"That's what you think! Why didn't you think of the humiliation she would have to go through the day she came back with a child without his father? Why didn't you think about how vicious people could be with words? Oh wait, you don't, you don't even know what it feels like when people look at you those eyes. Those eyes that scream 'go away!' and 'we don't want you here.' But what could you know? You've been praised all your life."

"Please Naruto, forgive me." Tsunade said as she kneeled in front of Naruto, eyes full of tears. "Please, I know I did wrong but I didn't think I was doing wrong back then. I thought that Sakura was the one who was going to bring happiness to you. Please forgive me."

"No, Tsunade. You crossed the line, you stepped all over the love I felt for you. Do you know how many nights I cried myself to sleep wishing for a family as a child and now as a man because you took them away from me? The nightmares I had? The nightmares I still have?! Have you ever worried about me as a person? Today you lost all the trust and respect I had for you, Tsunade. It might be inhumane of me, but no, I don't think I could ever forgive you for what you did. But I think it was more inhumane what you did to me, to Hinata, and to Minato, all because you wanted to keep Sakura happy."

Tsunade was a mess. She couldn't believe what Naruto was saying, the one boy who brought light back into her life once more, was the same one who was taking it away.

"Hinata!" Naruto said as he quickly stood.

At the end of the stairs was a Hyuuga, face wet with tears. Hand in chest as if trying to hold together her broken heart.

"Y-you did this all for Sakura, after I trusted you! After the things she did to me!" Were the only things Hinata could say before running out of the house.

"Hinata, please wait!" Naruto said as he tried to catch up to the crying girl.

"Hina-."

"No, you stay here!" Naruto stopped Tsunade before she could even get up. "Right after I make sure she's okay and I talk to her, we're gonna come back for all of their stuff and for Minato. They're not staying another day near you." And with that Naruto was out of the door, leaving behind a devastated Tsunade.

.

* * *

.

Naruto had looked frantically all over Konoha but still had no luck finding Hinata.

When he was about to go back to Tsunade's house, he saw a petite silhouette sitting in a nearby bench.

"I thought I'd never find you." Naruto said as he took a seat next to Hinata. "Come, let me see you."

Naruto placed his hand on Hinata's chin and moved her head so she could be facing her. His heart dropped to see that her eyes were swollen from the many tears she had shed, and all of the sudden he felt an immense sadness inside. Sadness for not being able to be there for her back then in all those harsh moments and now that she was feeling so much pain. With his free hand he wiped away the tear that was currently rolling down her already wet cheek and once he was done he embraced the lavender-eye girl into his arms. Hinata couldn't help but sob more loudly.

"Shh, it's okay Hinata." Naruto said as he rubbed her back, trying to provide her some comfort.

"N-Naruto, I-I had n-no idea you w-were suffering s-so m-m-much all this t-time." Hinata managed to mutter between sobs. "I-I left a-an-and I didn't even thought a-about what you would h-have to go t-through a-alone."

That's when it hit Naruto. She wasn't crying because of what Tsunade had done to her but because of what he had gone through since her departure.

"What do you mean, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata broke the embrace, cleaning away her tears with her forearm.

"I-I never d-doubted your abilities." She said as she took a deep breath, trying to stabilize her talking. "I was just scared, scared for my son. The fear didn't let me think things through correctly, all I wanted was to protect our son and not let any harm reach him. I had nightmares too while I was gone, I dreamed about how my father would take Minato away and separate you and I forever. You don't know how it feels, being scared that someone could come and take away what was most precious to me. Something that we created out of love. I tried so much to reach you, to let you know how sorry I was but my letters never got to you. Often times I even wondered if you really did move on. I worried about the day I would come back and find you in the arms of someone else. I know this doesn't compensate the time you've been away from Minato and I don't expect you to forgive me either, but understand I've been doing my very best at raising Minato and understand another, you're not taking him away from me. I know he's your son but he's my son too an-."

"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata." Naruto said as he placed a hand on top of Hinata's mouth in order to stop her talking. "What makes you think I'm going to take Minato away from you? Yes, I'm upset at the way you just left but now I know you didn't do it with bad intentions. Yes, I'm upset at the fact that I didn't get to see my son for four years but I'm grateful to Kami that he kept you two safe throughout these harsh times. You did an amazing job at raising him for being all by yourself, and now I'm glad you both have finally made your way back into my arms."

Hinata stared at the man that was in front of her, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe what he was saying, she couldn't believe her ears.

"Oh, N-Naruto! You're s-so k-kind." Hinata said as she started crying once again.

Naruto couldn't help but smile and wrap his arms around her. "Times are different now, Hinata. You're not alone anymore, and neither am I. We've got each other, but most importantly we have Minato. Which by the way, thank you so much for naming him after my father, it truly means a lot for me. I'm sure my father is really happy as well."

"D-does that m-mean you're n-not mad?" Hinata asked between sobs.

"I forgive you alright, but I think I'm going to be upset for a little while for keeping this from me." Naruto said as he placed his hand on her chin once again and lifted her head up. "Hinata, I love you." Naruto said as he stared into her eyes. "Yes, it's been four years and yes I'm upset at you leaving just like this, but that doesn't make me love you any less. On the contrary, my love for you only grew more as I waited for your return, you know?"

"Naruto, I love you." She replied back, more like a whisper. So low, as if she was saying it to their own souls.

It was then that Naruto closed in the space between them and kissed her lips. A kiss so softly and heavenly for the both of them, that made the time and everything around them stand still.

.

* * *

.

Well there you go guys! I tried my best to publish this chapter as soon as I could, a week apart is not that bad is it?

Don't forget to leave a review with any suggestions or opinions that you have about the story or would like for me to make, also don't forget to give it a shot at the quote.

There seems to be a new threat for our favorite Hero, what could it be and more importantly, who?

What will happen between Naruto and Hinata now?

Where are Hinata and Minato going to go now that Hinata knows the real reason why Tsunade helped her.

Is Naruto really not going to forgive Tsunade? What is Sakura planning?

Stay tuned for the net chapter, I'm going to be spicing things up in the next chapters!

Thank you for all the support, you guys are truly amazing!

Well that's all for now, till next time!

~EndlesslyxForever


End file.
